Luna Azul
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Continuación de Amo El Frio: Suzuno lo juro, se vengaría del Chico-Helado de alguna forma, y ¿Qué mejor forma de vengarse de un uke que con un novio celoso y un trasero adolorido por semanas? HirotoxMidorikawa Lemon.


¡Hola lindas fujoshis!

Aquí les traigo mi segundo fic Yaoi y la continuación de Amo El Frio. Esto se lo dedico a Raf-Lily y LylaAzul, que comentaron en esa historia. Un beso enorme chicas y ¡No me maten por dedicarles esta cosa!

Espero que disfruten este Hiro-Mido, es mi primer fic de éstos dos.

Aclaraciones: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes -¡¿Por qué Dios?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel con esta pobre ovejita?! TT^TT- Ejem, lo siento.

Advertencias: Esta es una historia Yaoi, si este género no te gusta, házmelo saber para poder arrancarte la cabeza… ok no, solamente ahórrate los comentarios despectivos o hirientes. Hiroto y Midorikawa me salieron un poquito diferentes en cuanto a sus personalidades en el anime.

P.D: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Sin más, que lo disfruten.

_Luna Azul_

_Hiroto y Midorikawa_

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquel hotel, al cual habían llegado hace una semana o semana y media.

Mantenía su mirada en el blanco suelo de losa, cabizbajo. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie a su alrededor, pues todos sus amigos habían ido a una fiesta que había cerca… una celebración sobre la Luna Azul (1) o algo así.

Él no quiso acompañarlos. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor ni con fuerzas para fingir estarlo. Sentía un amargo malestar en la boca del estómago y en la mente… una gran inquietud dominaba sus pensamientos.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que su amigo de hielo le había dicho esa mañana:

~~~Flashback~~~

Acababa de despertarse, y se había encontrado con la novedad de que su querido peli verde había madrugado –cosa que todos tomarían como una advertencia apocalíptica-, pues no se había despertado con él entre sus brazos, como lo había estado haciendo todos aquellos días, ni lo había hallado en la ducha o en el balcón. No había rastro de Midorikawa en la habitación ni en ningún otro lado del hotel.

Decidió por salir a la zona de montañas, donde de seguro estarían sus amigos que habrían madrugado, tal vez alguno de ellos hubiera visto a su lindo uke.

Vio que Fubuki y Haruna patinaban en un lago congelado que estaba cerca de las montañas, allí no preguntaría, no quería hacer mal trio.

Camino un poco más, viendo como Fudo se lanzaba a la nieve y comenzaba a mover sus piernas y brazos de forma frenética. Kido, que estaba junto a él, lo miraba como si estuviera loco y con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

-¡Vamos amor! ¡Haz Ángeles De Nieve conmigo!- pidió, golpeando suavemente con la palma de su mano la nieve junto a él. Yuuto, que había decidido quitarse sus –horribles- googles por aquellas vacaciones, lo miro con un brillo de molestia en sus rojizos ojos.

-¿Después de lo que me hiciste anoche? ¡No pienso volver a poner mi trasero sobre nada en los próximos doce meses!- grito, para sorpresa de Hiroto, que estaba a unos cinco metros –tan sonrojado que era prácticamente imposible diferenciar su rostro de su cabello-. Aunque la "_feliz_" pareja no había notado su presencia.

Akio rio escandalosamente y se sentó en el suelo, doblando una rodilla y descansando su brazo sobre ésta, arruinando la perfecta silueta de ángel que había creado.

-Estoy seguro de que estas deseando repetir- murmuro con un tono grave y sexy, mirándolo con sus opacos ojos jade, que despedían un aire de perversión y deseo a medida que recorrían de pies a cabeza el escultural cuerpo de su uke.

-Como digas- murmuro, sonrojado y alejando la vista, enfocando con ella en ese momento como el "_inocente_" Fubuki deslizaba su mano hasta el firme traserito de su igualmente "_inocente_" hermanita- ¡Shiro Fubuki! ¡Saca tus sucias manos de Haruna o juro que te arranco las pelotas! ¡Degenerado, violador de hermanas!

Luego de eso, Shiro se alejó unos tres metros sobre el hielo y Haruna se volvió tan roja como una frutilla. Definitivamente, Hiroto no volvería a ver a esos cuatro a los ojos. Se alejó rápidamente, su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado que la nieve solía ser una gran dificultad física para el movimiento.

Camino por unos minutos, menos avergonzado ya. Disfrutaba del canto de las aves nativas de aquel lugar y del bello paisaje que dejaba el resplandor anaranjado del sol naciente sobre la nieve, acompañado por el hermoso fondo de las montañas, el mismo sol y los diversos árboles que allí había. Aunque, en ningún momento desapareció de su mente la incertidumbre por el paradero de su adorable e inocente adicto al helado.

¿Dónde estaría su pequeño Heladito con Piernas?

A lo lejos pudo divisar una mota roja en forma de tulipán –que contrastaba notoriamente con el blanco manto que le rodeaba- y otra, que se balanceaba entre el blanco y plata. Los reconoció fácilmente, sus amigos Nagumo y Suzuno. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la nieve, a la sombra de un gran árbol de sakura.

Nagumo mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la corteza del árbol, mientras acariciaba lentamente y de forma algo temblorosa los brazos del menor, que se hallaba sentado entre sus piernas, usando el musculoso pecho de su novio como respaldo. Una de las manos del de cabellos albinos se aferraba al grueso pantalón de jean del pelirrojo, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento por culpa de su seme, mientras que la otra había desaparecido disimuladamente en su espalda, para ser más precisos, se encontraba dándole un placentero masaje al miembro del mayor.

Hiroto se acercó a ellos sin percatarse de ese último detalle. Afortunadamente, Gazelle quito su mano de allí antes de que el de ojos verdes llegase con ellos, no sin antes darle un último apretón al falo de Nagumo, quien, gracias a dios, reprimió el fuerte gemido de placer que amenazo con escapar de sus pálidos y carnosos labios.

-Hola chicos- saludo de forma amistosa, con esa pequeña y tranquila sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Buenos días, Grant- contesto su saludo el chico de cabellos albinos, que tenía su vista fija en su seme y mantenía una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad, ante la cual, el ex capitán de Prominence frunció el ceño y lo miro con cierta frustración en sus ojos, que no eran ámbar.

-Hola, Hiroto- dijo a con voz ronca debido a la excitación, alzando su vista hasta el de ojos jade, y Kiyama no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Nagumo tendría cierta tonalidad naranja, casi rojiza, en sus ojos, y por qué sus líneas se hallaban en su rostro. La escena causaba mucha curiosidad al pelirrojo menor, aunque, en el fondo, sentía que no querría saber a qué se debía –N/A: El buen Hiroto, siempre tan sabio-.

-Ehhh…- comenzó, algo desconcertado aún por la extraña actitud de sus amigos-. Oigan ¿No han visto a Midorikawa hoy? Es que no estaba en la habitación cuando desperté.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Gazelle perdieron su brillo por unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sólo para que, pasado un escaso minuto, volviera en si con un resplandor extraño en ellos, era muy parecido al resplandor en los ojos de Endo al ver un balón de futbol –o a Aki en bikini- o el del mismo Mido al ver helado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, Hiro-Kun- dijo Suzuno en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los dos semes por el apodo… sobre todo al suyo, que ya estaba pensando en cuantas poses se lo violaría como castigo por ese "Hiro-Kun" –N/A: En qué problema te has metido, Suzu-Chan n.n-.

Se puso en pie, aunque dejo su chaqueta negra sobre los muslos de su seme –ocultando la erección que éste tenía-, acto que desconcertó a Hiroto ligeramente. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, pues el de ojos azules lo tomo de una de sus muñecas y, literalmente, arrastro a Kiyama hasta un lugar apartado de Nagumo.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Lo harás justo ahora?... ¡Suelta su muñeca Suzuno!" Fue lo que le dijo Nagumo, o, mejor dicho, lo que articulo con sus labios, ya que de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Suzuno lo miro divertido y se acercó más a Hiroto, que no notaba la escena de celos que estaba causando el de cabello rojizo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Suzuno?- pregunto, extrañado por la sonrisa retadora que el uke le estaba brindando a alguien a sus espaldas, adivinaba que la esbozaba únicamente para Nagumo.

Al oír su nombre, el de cabello albo dirigió su mirada a su amigo de cabello rojizo. Ahora, su semblante era serio y algo indeciso, totalmente extraño en su persona.

-Veras, Hiroto, no soy nada bueno para suavizar golpes, así que te lo diré sin tontos rodeos- dijo, su tono era tan serio y distante como de costumbre. El aludido lo miro extrañado por unos segundos… ¿Qué seria eso tan importante que tendría que decirle Suzuno?-. Se trata de Midorikawa- le contesto, leyendo la pregunta en las facciones del mayor.

Hiroto lo miro seriamente por unos segundos, su expresión era inescrutable, pero se notaban atisbos de preocupación en sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa con Mido-Chan?- pregunto, su voz sonaba tranquila y preocupada a la vez.

Suzuno se peinó su flequillo con los dedos, como era costumbre en él, con cierto aire de preocupación, a ojos de Hiroto. Lo que el otro pelirrojo veía –reprimiendo su instinto de seme, que le gritaba desde sus pantalones que tomara a Suzuno en brazos y se lo llevara a su Tulipán Gigante para violarlo por lo que quedaba del día- era como su sexy y provocador uke se peinaba de forma seductora para ¡Otro Seme! La nieve alrededor de Nagumo comenzó a derretirse y sus ojos ya eran de un rojo carmesí que hizo que Suzuno, al notarlo, temiera por la integridad de su trasero.

"Basta de provocaciones por hoy"- pensó, más no sabía que cada vez que su cuerpo se movía medio centímetro, era algo que causaba que su seme pensara en cuantas horas podrían copular como conejos antes de que alguno de los dos muriera de placer –N/A: ¡Por Dios! O/O-.

El de piel broncínea puso toda su atención en el "Vampiro Piel de Papel", como le decía su novio a su amigo de tez pálida. Éste lo miraba, esperando pacientemente la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado.

-Veras- comenzó, tratando de poner el semblante de preocupación más creíble posible-. No me gusta ser un metido, ni alguien de mal agüero, ni nada de eso… pero… es que hoy a la mañana he visto a Mido-Chan entrar al baño con…- Suzuno se detuvo, pareciendo -fingiendo- dudar si debería continuar o no.

-¿"Con"?- le insto, en su voz se traslucía la preocupación y un poco de desesperación, más hacía lo posible por mantenerse digno.

Suzuno se ruborizo sutilmente, alejando la vista y peinando su flequillo con aire de inquietud. Sin duda, sus clases de actuación por internet en el último año le serian de mucha ayuda.

-No lo sé- susurro, alzando su mirada hasta los verdes ojos de Kiyama. Éste atisbo un ligero destello de… ¿euforia? en los azules ojos de Gazelle-. Era un chico alto, de cabello negro en una trenza larga. Creo que sus ojos eran azules y su piel era morena, además, tenía una marca violeta con forma de estrella en su frente- murmuro, recordando la apariencia física de un personaje que le encantaba de un anime que veía cuando era niño (2). Hiroto lo escuchaba con atención, no recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos o los de Midorikawa concordara con aquella descripción- ¿Tú no lo conoces?- pregunto, con tono preocupado, aunque su voz tembló un poco al final, debido a la alegría y los nervios que albergaba en su interior.

El pelirrojo negó, perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no noto la nimia sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozo, por un microsegundo, el de ojos azules.

-No se parece a nadie que conozca- dijo, apenas en un murmullo. Alzo su vista hasta enfocar la mirada de su amigo de hielo- ¿Estás seguro que no era alguien que solamente caminaba cerca de él o le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara?- pregunto, en un vano intento de que su mente no pensara en el peor de los escenarios.

El menor negó suavemente, maldiciendo el irrompible lazo de confianza que unía a Hiroto y Midorikawa. Sabía que esta travesura no causaría un rompimiento entre el de cabello verde y el pelirrojo, de lo contrario, no estaría haciendo aquella broma.

-No… al menos que tú le abras la puerta a un desconocido mientras lo abrazas por la cadera y le besas el cuello- dijo en tono cortante, su voz traslucía la impaciencia que comenzaba a causarle tanta fidelidad y confianza a ciegas… aunque debía admitir que él tenía un lazo igual de fuerte con su seme. A pesar de llevar sólo cinco días como pareja formal, ellos se conocían de toda la vida. Grant y Mido, por otro lado, ya llevaban casi dos años de novios.

Noto como el mayor lo miraba confundido y algo dudoso. Debería reparar ese tajo en su perfecta –o casi perfecta- mascara de preocupación. Se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente y lo miro con un semblante frio y distante, como era normal en él.

-Lo siento, Hiroto- dijo con su tono frio e indiferente de siempre, que pareció devolverle la credibilidad a su discurso, ya que el aludido lo miro con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos entornados por la preocupación-. No quiero ser cruel ni demasiado directo, pero Mido-Chan le sonreía de una forma un tanto… seductora… y él, el chico de la estrella violeta, era muy… guapo- dijo lo último sonrojándose levemente. Cosa que hizo que el olvidado Nagumo estallara en celos. La corteza del árbol de cerezo bajo el que se hallaba comenzó a chamuscarse en los lugares que estaban cerca de sus manos.

Hiroto asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos, había algo que no lo convencía de todo aquello. Sin duda alguna, lo que Gazelle trataba de insinuar era una infidelidad por parte de Mido.

-Lo siento, Grant- murmuro Suzuno, y comenzó a caminar hacia su novio, que lo esperaba más que impaciente bajo el pobre árbol-. Tal vez estoy pensando mal, no creo que Mido-Chan te esté siendo infiel- dijo, sin darse cuenta de que nunca había mencionado que creía que Midorikawa le era infiel. Algo que le dio más dudas al pelirrojo.

Se acercó a Nagumo con pasos seguros pero lentos, estaba seguro de que no había convencido a Hiroto del todo, y era eso lo que necesitaba. La pequeña semilla de la duda podía germinar como la flor de la discordia con sólo darle una regadita.

Hiroto permaneció viendo como Suzuno se iba con mirada ausente y con sus verdes ojos opacos. No prestaba la más mínima atención a la realidad que lo rodeaba, así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento un encelado Nagumo cargaba al uke de hielo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y se lo llevaba al bosque, al cual, todos los empleados en el hotel les habían aconsejado no ir, pues era engañoso y era fácil perderse en él –N/A: Referencias en Amo El Frio n.n ¡Viva la publicidad descarada!-.

El pelirrojo miraba a la nada con una mirada vacía, la misma mirada que ponía un niño pequeño o una adolecente enamorada cuando le llegaba una idea y se quedaba horas en la luna pensando en ello.

Pasados unos minutos, Hiroto decidió ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar más solo y no preocupar a sus amigos por estar allí, de pie y en estado de shock, como si fuera un zombie. Y, por sobre todo, no quería encontrarse con cierto chico de cabellos verdes con pensamientos tan atroces en su mente tan turbia. Camino a paso lento por la nieve. Parecía haber olvidado, nuevamente, el esfuerzo que le era a su cuerpo atravesar aquel camino lleno de espesa nieve. Ahora ya no le parecía tan reconfortante el paisaje ni el canto de las aves. Todo era un fondo vacío y sin sentido con aquel escozor en su pecho, un dolor que no nació debido a ninguna herida física.

Camino sin rumbo por las colinas nevadas por unos diez o quince minutos, hasta que hallo, para su sorpresa, una pequeña cueva. No supo que fue lo que lo impulso a entrar en ella, en una situación normal, no lo hubiera hecho nunca sin, al menos, una linterna…

Pero aquella no era una situación normal, y su mente no estaba trabajando en su mejor capacidad ni mucho menos. Así que se adentró en aquella cueva a oscuras. Camino con paso cansino hacia el fondo de aquel oscuro y desconocido lugar, ahora si notaba el cansancio que atravesar cerca de cinco kilómetros con la nieve hasta las rodillas le había dejado a su cuerpo. Le dolían las piernas y estaban congeladas, pero agradecía que no hubiera nieve en aquel lugar ahora que su mente estaba consciente de su cuerpo.

No llevaba ni un minuto allí adentro y ya había perdido de vista la luz de la entrada de la cueva, estaba por regresar, ya que no veía nada ni a tres metros de distancia debido a la penetrante oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero tropezó con algo duro y de notable grosor. Cayó al suelo, doblado, tomando su pantorrilla y maldiciendo la madre de lo que fuera con lo que se hubiera golpeado, oyendo un ruido seco y como unas cosas más se desplomaban, como en efecto "domino". Se quedó así, acurrucado en el suelo por unos segundos, sobando la zona que había impactado contra aquel objeto, que ahora identificaba como madera ya que un leño había rodado hasta rozar los dedos de una de sus manos.

Una vez el dolor aminoro, trato de erguirse lentamente sobre su brazo derecho, rozando ahora algo pequeño y frio. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, mientras lo tomaba en su mano; reconociendo su forma cilíndrica y su textura lisa al instante, un era un encendedor.

No lo pensó mucho, en menos de un minuto ya había reunido unos cuantos leños y corteza seca en el centro de aquella caverna. Acerco el encendedor y, luego de unos segundos, unas cuantas chispas se extendieron por la leña, provocando una llama que, poco a poco, iba cobrando intensidad e iluminando la oscura cueva.

Se sentó junto al fuego, intentando que su congelado cuerpo cogiera algo de calor y esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa fuente de luz.

Era la más pura representación de la melancolía y la soledad, sin duda. En aquella oscura caverna, mirando fijamente al fuego abrazador, reflejándose en sus verdes ojos las llamas de éste. Abrazando sus rodillas, en busca de obtener más calor. Su pálida piel conservaba un ligero rubor, consecuencia del esfuerzo físico al que sometió a su cuerpo por atravesar tanta distancia cubierta por nieve –N/A: Y eso que es un deportista con excelente estado físico-.

Comenzó a reflexionar las palabras que le había dicho su amigo.

¿Midorikawa engañándole? Eso era tan posible como que comenzara a odiar el helado.

Mido le era sumamente fiel, y Hiroto correspondía con más fidelidad aún. Como si pudiera dejar de amar esa eterna inocencia o sus dichos, ni que hablar de su forma de comer helado. Se sonrojo sólo con pensar en la tierna –y excitante- carita de su uke mientras desliza lentamente su pequeña –y traviesa- lengüita por el sacrosanto helado que estuviera devorando. Su pervertida mente sólo le hacía pensar en violárselo en esos momentos.

Sonrió, recordando el inocente –y violable- puchero que el de ojos negros suele esbozar cada vez que quiere que le compre un helado, o la forma en la que se abrazaba a él cada vez que tiene miedo o sueño. Su mente tuvo un brillo de perversión al recordar el tierno rubor que suele tener Midorikawa cada vez que lo hace suyo.

Esa forma de hacerse rogar antes de que llegara el momento de la intimidad, esa mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba luego de cada beso o esos suspiros que daba, bautizados con su nombre, cada vez que recorría con sus labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La idea de una infidelidad era inconcebible para el seme, su querido peliverde era tímido con él hasta cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla, imposible que se encerrara con un desconocido en el baño a hacer cualquiera de las insensateces que su mal pensada persona había imaginado anteriormente.

Se quedó allí una hora más, aclarando sus ideas. No quería tener la imagen de su novio bajo otro hombre, gimiendo y pidiendo más, tan fresca en su mente cuando se encontrara con su pequeño chico de cabellos esmeralda.

Cuando salió de la cueva, la nieve caía lentamente a su alrededor. Sin prestarle mucha atención, decidió desandar el camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Cuando volvió a las pistas de snowboard, noto que todos sus amigos estaban ya disfrutando de la nieve, saltando por las rampas, ejecutando guerras de bolas de nieve y los chicos de elementos fríos –Suzuno, Heat, Kido (estos dos por su elemento viento) Fubuki, Atsuya - estaban disfrutando de un partido de futbol "invernal", ante la mirada pervertida de sus semes –Nagumo, Neper y Fudo- y la embobada de sus novias y ukes –Haruna y Aphrodi-.

Les pregunto a todos los compañeros que encontró por el paradero de su novio, y todos negaron haberlo visto. Así que se adentró en el hotel, encontrándose con algunas parejitas que bebían algo caliente en el bar, se acercó a Goenji y Natsumi, que estaban compartiendo un chocolate caliente, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que con sus otros amigos. Nada sabían sobre el peliverde.

"¿Es que se lo trago la tierra?" se preguntó, alejándose de allí notoriamente frustrado. Otra vez comenzó a formular malos pensamientos sobre su inocente uke, pero los descarto lo más rápido que pudo.

Subió hasta su piso, tal vez Kazemaru supiera algo de su niño. Se paró frente a la habitación del de cabellos azules, pero decidió desistir un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta al oír la voz de la "inocente" Reika Mido gritar un "¡Kazemaru no t-tan ra-rápido!" seguido de un ahogado y muy femenino gemido.

Se alejó de allí tan rápido como le fue posible, con todas las tonalidades de rojo en sus mejillas.

"Primero el mañanero ¿Eh?" pensó, saliendo nuevamente fuera del hotel, el gélido aire del exterior ayudaría a apaciguar el calor en su rostro y le devolvería su habitual tonalidad nívea.

El resto del día se lo paso buscando a su uke por todo el hotel y las heladerías cercanas, por las distintas atracciones turísticas del lugar, por los bosques cercanos y hasta en la habitación de Suzuno y Nagumo, quienes lo sacaron de allí de una patada en el culo, lo que parecía ser una nueva versión de Ventisca de Fuego. (XD)

El día lo pasó con un cabreo formidable, estaba a punto de hacerle un Navaja Meteorito a cualquiera que le hablara, estaba más que exhausto por el esfuerzo físico que le provoco haber recorrido todo el maldito pueblo a pie y con una tormenta de nieve que no encontró otro momento para desatarse que cuando buscaba a Mido en uno de los dichosos bosques, cegándole un poco más el día –N/A: Pobre Hiro, soy en verdad mala con él XD-.

Nagumo se acercó a él a eso de las once de la noche. No estaba del todo seguro, pero creyó atisbar un ligero brillo de diversión en su mirada ambarina.

-Hey Vampiro, esta noche iremos a una fiesta para celebrar una idiotez de la Luna Azul o una cursilería de ese tipo- dijo "amablemente" el de ojos ámbar. Hiroto lo miro por unos segundos, completamente desanimado. Entendía que eso en "lenguaje Burn" era una invitación, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a otro lado que no fuera un centro de asistencia a suicidas.

-Lo siento, no iré- dijo, con voz apagada y baja. Al otro le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, de verdad que ver a su amigo en aquel estado lo hacía sentir ligeramente culpable, después de todo, estaba en ese estado por culpa de su lindo y frio uke.

-Hiroto, con ese humor de mierda lograrías desanimar hasta a Endo luego de una victoria- trato de animarlo. El aludido suspiro pesada y audiblemente, luego lo miro con una sonrisa carente de todo humor.

-Gracias Burn, tú sí que sabes hacer sentir mejor a la gente- su tono estaba cargado de un sarcasmo palpable. El otro también sonrió, esbozando su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-Sólo viólatelo y ya- comento de lo más tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando de una película o del clima.

Ante aquel concejo, Kiyama casi se cae del lugar donde estaban sentados, que era un sillón en la sala de estar del hotel.

-¿¡Q-QUE!?- exclamo, tan ruborizado que su piel parecía estar cubierta por lava volcánica. El mayor se encogió de brazos y se mostró de lo más concentrado en sacarse la cerilla de su oído con el dedo meñique.

-Lo que oíste- murmuro, frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa socarrona en rostro, su voz sonaba aburrida y divertida a la vez ante la reacción de su amigo-. Sácate las dudas de una vez, estoy seguro de que conoces a la perfección como se ve el cuerpo de Mido-Chan luego de una sesión de sexo.

Hiroto se ruborizo más aún ante la certeza de su amigo de fuego, ¿En qué clase de cosas pensaba Nagumo todo el tiempo si había formulado una idea como aquella? Pero luego lo pensó más detenidamente ¡Con un demonio! ¡Tenía toda la razón! Sabía a la perfección como se veía cada milímetro de su novio luego de que le hiciera el amor: estaba ruborizado, fatigado ligeramente, con la voz algo tomada como consecuencia de sus fuertes gemidos, llegaba a dormirse en todos lados si había tenido una sesión se sexo salvaje, sus piernas le fallaban algunas veces y no podía ver un asiento a tres kilómetros de distancia. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente cuando él lo tocaba y sus ojos brillaban tiernamente cuando le daba besos –aunque eso lo hacían independientemente de si había tenido sexo o no-. Era normal que estuviera mucho más cariñoso que de costumbre luego de aquellas ocasiones, pero nunca perdía su inocencia característica.

Sintió como una parte muy específica de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse al pensar en lo mono que se veía Ryuuji en aquel estado. Se ruborizo suavemente y trato de disimular las reacciones de su cuerpo, lo que era imposible de lograr si tenías al pervertido de Haruya Nagumo junto a ti.

-Y-yo…- trato de excusarse. Se sentía mortalmente avergonzado. Jalo disimuladamente de su chaqueta, tratando de que Burn no notara el "problemita" que tenía.

-Tranquilo, idiota- éste sonreía, divertido al ver la vergüenza que sentía su amigo en ese momento-. No es como si nunca me hubiera puesto duro también al pensar en lo violable que suele verse Suzuno.

El de tez nívea abrió los ojos de par en par, con un rubor aún más notorio en su rostro –si es que eso era posible-. Agradeció a dios que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en aquella sala, ¡El muy maldito de Nagumo ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de bajar su tono de voz!

-Burn- comenzó, con su voz un poco temblorosa debido a la vergüenza y la incredulidad- ¿Nunca te han dicho que la sutileza no es lo tuyo?- pregunto, mirando al otro con una gotita deslizándose por su sien.

El aludido echo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando. Luego de unos segundos, dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, cuyo rostro había vuelto a su color habitual.

-De hecho, si- comento-. Suzuno suele hacerlo muy seguido… luego de decírmelo, me da un golpe en la cabeza- esto último lo dijo con un ligero tono de rencor en su voz y con el ceño fruncido. Ante eso, Hiroto esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

"Vaya par"- dijo en su fuero interno.

Haruya también sonrió, feliz de haberle subido los ánimos a su amigo.

-Como sea- dijo, mientras se ponía en pie y se disponía a marcharse-, será mejor que me vaya ya o Suzu-Chan me recriminara por hacerlo esperar- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse-. Hazme caso, viólalo y te sacaras las dudas- y, dicho esto, desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a un, nuevamente, ruborizado y avergonzado Hiroto en la sala de estar.

Éste permaneció en shock por unos segundos, luego suspiro pesadamente.

-Nagumo… eres un pervertido de lo peor- comento, poniéndose en pie y subiendo por las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, que era, irónicamente, el único lugar del hotel que no había revisado en todo el día.

"Y yo también lo soy por hacerte caso" agrego para sí mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

~~~Fin de Flash Back~~~

Y era esa la razón por la que estaba tan decaído. Una de las personas más serias y confiables sobre la tierra le había planteado la idea de que su novio le podía estar siendo infiel. Cosa que no creía posible, pero, si no era por eso, entonces ¿Por qué no había visto a Mido-chan en todo el día? ¿Con quién había estado? y ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Había encontrado a todos sus amigos de camino a su habitación, éstos ya estaban preparados para irse a esa fiesta de la Luna Azul. Más de uno repitió la invitación que anteriormente Haruya le había dado –de forma mucho más amable-, pero él sólo se negaba con una sonrisa algo forzada y un "Lo siento, pero en verdad estoy exhausto. Fue un día pesado". Claro que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba cuanto abarcaban aquellas simples palabras.

Y allí estaba ahora, de pie, estático y completamente en silencio frente a la puerta. No sabía si su dulce uke había vuelto, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo viera… Midorikawa sufriría.

Era cruel e injusto, lo sabía, pero era su forma de ser y el otro ya sabía las consecuencias de los celos de su seme. Tampoco era que los hubiera provocado ¡Él ni siquiera estaba al tanto del estado del pelirrojo!

Sus miedos eran infundados, lo sabía a la perfección. La posibilidad de que el de hebras verdes le hubiera sido infiel era de uno en un billón… mejor dicho trillón. Era estúpido por "castigarlo", como solía definir el menor al ataque de pasión que se apoderaba del mayor luego de un arranque de celos. Pero la duda estaba presente en su cerebro ¿Qué ganaría Suzuno diciéndole mentiras de su uke? –N/A: ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Grandísimo imbécil!- Él no era de los que hacia bromas porque si, ese era más el estilo de Nagumo y Fudo.

Además, nunca venia de más recordarle a su inocente y despistado niño quien era el único que hacía temblar todo su mundo, con o sin su consentimiento. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maquiavélica cuando su imaginación comenzó a vagar por todas las posiciones que utilizaría para castigar a su tierno uke. Las posibilidades eran infinitas… e infinitamente excitantes.

Entro en la habitación en silencio y calmado, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba, pues, por dentro estaba ardiendo de excitación.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Éste estaba en penumbras, únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y de las estrellas que entraba por el enorme ventanal. El gran astro nocturno se le antojo extraño al de ojos verdes, pues despedía una luminiscencia azulada, semi celeste… aunque aquel fenómeno, por hermoso que fuera, era lo que menos le llamaba la atención en aquel momento.

En toda la habitación, sólo se podía oír el murmullo del agua de la bañera y la voz de su chico de cabellos verdes, que parecía estar tarareando una canción. Sonrió en la oscuridad, ese niñato tan inocente no sería capaz de engañar a nadie… a él no por lo menos –N/A: ¿"Inocente"? Si supiera de las cosas que le dijo a Nagumo-.

Oyó como giraba el grifo y como el flujo del agua cesaba. Se recostó contra la puerta de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esbozando la expresión más severa que pudo. Si había algo por lo que se debía reconocer a Kiyama, eso era el arte de ponerle dramatismo a las cosas.

Se oyó como algo metálico se movía y provocaba un sonido desagradable, lo que supuso eran los anillos de la cortina del baño al deslizarse sobre la baranda. Lo siguieron un par de sonidos casi inaudibles y una especie de gemido tembloroso –el cual reconoció como el que daba su uke cada vez que lo recorría un escalofrió-. Luego lo oyó murmurar algo así como "Maldito Frio" o algo por el estilo.

Unos segundos después, un Midorikawa con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y el cuerpo enfundado en una bata –muy ceñida, por cierto- abrió la puerta del baño y se adentró en la oscura habitación.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta por unos segundos, viendo fijamente al suelo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Hiroto tenía el privilegio de ver a su uke en ese estado, y le parecía una postal sumamente tierna.

Una vez salió de su propio "Nunca Jamás" (3), como le gustaba llamar al pelirrojo a su mentecita amante de los helados, al Inocente Midorikawa le pareció llamar la atención la estela luminosa que dejaba la luz de la luna sobre el suave piso alfombrado; pues la siguió con la mirada, hasta que llego a su final, que moría justo al llegar a la puerta. Pareció palidecer por un segundo, al tiempo que sus ojos se habrían de forma desmesurada, al encontrarse con la silueta de una persona. Siguió de forma ascendente el cuerpo de quien estaba con él en aquella habitación.

Suspiro, notoriamente aliviado, al ver la pálida piel de su rostro y sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Aunque su expresión se volvió cautelosa al ver el rostro gélido y la dura mirada que le dedicaba el seme. Reacción que divirtió a Hiroto.

-Hola, Hiro-Kun- saludo. A pesar del ligero temor que sentía, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y lo saludo con una voz que sonaba aniñada aún, a pesar de tener ya diecisiete años.

El otro esbozo apenas una pequeña sonrisa, divertido, y enarco una perfecta y rojiza ceja. Midorikawa se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible, tenía un mal presentimiento, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara lo más posible de su novio e inmediatamente… Era una advertencia a la cual no pensaba prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Hola _Midorikawa- _dijo, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, sonando serio pero sarcástico a la vez, lo que desconcertó al amante de los helados.

Trago saliva audiblemente, y se avergonzó por ello. Con paso vacilante, se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a tres metros del pelirrojo.

-¿Sucede algo, Amor?- pregunto, con voz tierna y, a la vez, seductora… a ojos de Hiroto, claro está.

Éste se acercó al peliverde, atrapando su mirada con sus orbes esmeralda de la misma forma que una serpiente atrapa la de su presa, antes de arremeter y darle su beso toxico y mortal. La "presa" se alejó un paso, pero el de cabellos rojizos estiro un brazo, aprisionando la muñeca del menor y jalando de él hacia sí. Cosa que hizo estremecer al otro, que se aferró al hombro del mayor para evitar caer, ya que el impacto de ambos cuerpos le hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

-Dime algo, Mido- murmuro seriamente, tomando uno de los extremos de la toalla que el uke tenía en su cabello, jalando de ella con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y dejándola caer al suelo- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

El aludido se ruborizo notablemente, apartando la mirada de los inquisidores y penetrantes ojos del pelirrojo. Se lo notaba nervioso, y eso desconcertaba al seme.

-Realmente no importa, Hiro-Kun- aseguro, volviendo la vista para encarar a su novio. Sonriéndole, una sonrisa pequeña, y cerrando sus ojos tiernamente, brindándole una expresión sumamente violable… ¡Quiero decir! Adorable.

El mayor suspiro por dentro, embelesado por la infantil belleza de su niño. Sin embargo, por fuera, se mantuvo serio e inescrutable. Acerco su mano libre al cabello del uke, desenredando con sus dedos las sedosas hebras de color verde. Un acto que, contrario a lo habitual, puso aún más tenso al menor.

-Oh, créeme _Amorcito._ Me importa, y mucho- murmuro, acentuando de forma socarrona sus palabras. Midorikawa tembló, esta vez, fue visible para el pelirrojo, quien esbozo una sonrisa sádica y aterradora.

El moreno trato de zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero Hiroto aumento la presión de su mano alrededor de la muñeca de su novio, provocando que éste diera un suave gemido de dolor. Se alejó apenas un paso del agresor, que no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en acercarlo otra vez, sin embargo, su mirada divertida le ponía aún más tenso que la forma tan brusca en que era tratado. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto temor hacia su amado pelirrojo –N/A: Excepto por las veces que se lo violaba o cuando lo obligaba a ponerse vestidos de Maid-.

-Sera mejor que contestes, _Cielito, _y que sea pronto- gruño, presionando con más fuerza aún su muñeca, a lo que el otro dio un muy audible grito de dolor.

"Que haga todos los ruidos que quiera" pensó, maquiavélico ". Aquí no hay nadie que me detenga" ese pensamiento, extrañamente, lo excito de sobremanera.

El de cabellos verdes se estremeció al ver como el pelirrojo sonreía de forma retorcida. Nuevamente, trato de zafarse del mayor, pero éste lo sujeto con mayor firmeza.

-Midorikawa- su voz fue un siseo cargado de una palpable amenaza.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!- pidió, nervioso, rozando la histeria- ¡No estuve en ningún lado!

El mayor ensancho su sonrisa sádica y malévola, provocando que el de cabellos verdes palideciera notablemente, sólo para que luego, todas las tonalidades de rojo se apoderaran de su rostro. Conocía aquella sonrisa, y también sabía lo que precedía a ella… ¡Un trasero adolorido y un Midorikawa inválido por tres meses!

-Mentiroso- ronroneo de forma escalofriante y acerco su rostro al del menor.

Soltó su muñeca, ante lo cual el de ojos negros suspiro aliviado. Sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, su mano tomo un extremo del obi y jalo de él, deshaciendo el moño que su novio había hecho. Antes de que el de piel morena siquiera pudiera procesar aquel movimiento, el pelirrojo ya había tomado la bata blanca y, literalmente, la había arrancado de su cuerpo.

Ésta cayó al suelo, despidiendo un sonido amortiguado.

La esbelta figura del moreno quedo a la vista de Hiroto, tentándolo a tomarlo justo en ese momento, gusto que no se negaría.

Midorikawa se estremeció notoriamente al sentir la fría temperatura que tenía el aire a su alrededor. Permaneció en estado de shock, su mente no procesaba las acciones de su seme, así que ni siquiera atino a tapar sus partes íntimas.

Lo próximo que supo fue que lo habían tomado por las caderas y lo habían lanzado al mullido colchón, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Hiroto se abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que la cama temblara bajo ellos. Éste comenzó a recorrer con besos y mordidas el cuello y hombros del de piel morena, ignorando los vanos intentos que hacía por alejarlo, empujándolo por el pecho o golpeándolo suavemente. Tampoco es que quisiera –o pudiera- lastimarlo.

El de ojos verdes suspiro, entre molesto y divertido. Tomo con una mano las muñecas del uke, inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza, y llevo la libre al mentón de éste, forzándole a aguantarle la mirada.

-Será la última vez que te lo pregunte de forma amable, Mido ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- pregunto, ejerciendo presión sobre la mandíbula del chico. Éste cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, tratando de retener un ahogado gemido de dolor.

-Duele- se quejó como pudo, pues la presión sobre su maxilar le impedía hablar cómodamente. Trato de relajar su respiración –sin mucho éxito- y opto por ser lo más sincero que pudiera, sin arruinar la sorpresa-. H-Hiro-Kun, gomen nesai, pero no puedo decírtelo.

El otro alzo una ceja. Entonces ¿Mido-Chan si tenía actividades secretas a sus espaldas? Bien, eso sólo avivaba su imaginación y sus deseos de "castigarlo".

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que me estas "adornando la frente"- murmuro, mientras deslizaba sus labios por la piel del cuello del peliverde, provocando que éste exhalara un suave suspiro. Su novio era un experto en "distraerlo".

Un pequeño grito de dolor y sorpresa se filtró por sus labios al sentir como el pelirrojo le propinaba una feroz mordida en la unión entre su cuello y hombro.

-¡Itai!- jadeo en el oído del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se excitara y que su "amiguito" despertara poco a poco.

Con una pequeña y malévola sonrisa, fue bajando por la piel de su uke, que inútilmente forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea!- grito, moviendo frenéticamente sus piernas y tratando de acertarle un rodillazo a la entrepierna de su seme. Tarea que fue imposible de realizar cuando el pelirrojo inmovilizo las esbeltas piernas de Mido con las suyas propias- ¡Hiroto!

El mayor alzo su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de los molestos pero asustados ojos del de cabello verde. Ostentaba una sonrisa divertida, lo que incremento los temores de Mido.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más fácil?- ofreció, con un tono de voz de lo más natural-. Ambos sabemos que siempre lo terminas disfrutando y que yo siempre termino obteniendo lo que quiero, que es verte a ti gimiendo mi nombre y tener la certeza de que me amas a mí y no a cualquier otro hombre- ante aquello, el peliverde no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse ferozmente y apartar sus, ligeramente humedecidos ojos, del rostro del seme-. Así que ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices donde estuviste todo el día? Si lo haces, prometo ser suave… pero de lo contrario, hay un par de esposas de policía esperándote dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y señalando con la mirada al objeto anteriormente mencionado.

Midorikawa se estremeció de espanto y su piel se erizo. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, estaba mortalmente avergonzado. Vale, si había estado haciendo algo durante el día que le quería ocultar a Hiroto, pero, no era algo lo suficientemente malo como para justificar una violación. De hecho, era una sorpresa para su novio… y no importaba cuanto le terminara doliendo el trasero, no se la arruinaría.

Aún con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y con un temor notable en sus ojos, volvió su rostro para encarar a su -malvado- seme.

-L-lo siento, Hiroto-Kun, p-pero no puedo decírtelo- tartamudeo, sintiendo como el calor en su rostro se incrementaba.

El mayor alzo una ceja, extrañado ante las acciones del uke. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y pervertida, una que hizo que Mido quisiera desaparecer de allí tan rápido como desaparecía un helado en sus manos.

-Mido-Chan- murmuro "tiernamente"-. Siempre supe que si seguías juntándote con Gazelle terminarías haciéndote fan del masoquismo también.

El de cabello verdoso sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Trago saliva audiblemente y su respiración se aceleró hasta aproximarse a la hiperventilación.

-Y-yo- su frase fue cortada por el pelirrojo, que estampo sus labios con los del de ojos negros, causando que éste diera un respingo de sorpresa y se ruborizara notoriamente.

Movía sus labios violentamente sobre los del menor, que trataba de resistirse, cosa que le era imposible al tener la mano de Hiroto en su mentón, inmovilizando su cabeza, y la otra haciendo lo propio con sus brazos.

Estaba confundido, su novio nunca había sido tan violento con él, o por lo menos, no sin una provocación suya de por medio ¿Qué era lo que estaba causando aquella reacción en su usualmente calmado pelirrojo?

Dio un fuerte gemido de sorpresa y dolor al sentir como su labio inferior era mordido por el mayor, dejando un fuerte escozor en éste. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero su reproche quedo ahogado cuando la atrevida lengua de su seme se adentró en su boca, recorriéndola sensualmente e instando al peliverde a hacer lo mismo. Acaricio la lengua del menor, envolviéndola con la suya y sometiéndola a su voluntad, haciendo que un fuerte rubor se extendiera por la piel del moreno, que cerraba sus párpados fuertemente, mortalmente avergonzado.

La lengua de Mido siempre había sido cálida, con un ligero sabor dulce que se le antojaba adictivo y, por lo general, era igual de traviesa que la suya, aunque esta vez estaba tratando de ofrecer resistencia. Algo en lo que no tuvo mucho éxito que se diga.

Una vez estuvo satisfecho, comenzó a bajar por la piel de su mentón y cuello, haciendo que se erizara al paso de sus ardientes labios, succionando suavemente, provocando que el uke no pudiera evitar soltar unos leves suspiros de placer.

"¡Maldito seas Hiroto Kiyama! ¡Tú y tus malditamente excitantes juegos!"- pensó, sintiéndose frustrado y acongojado al no poder acallar aquellos sonidos que evidenciaban cuanto gozaba de la sensación del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Sentía como Hiroto succionaba la piel de su cuello, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, que se evidenciaba a través de su erizada piel. Trato de ahogar un gemido al sentir como el pelirrojo mordía fuertemente la unión de su cuello y su hombro, y suspiro al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba lentamente sobre esa zona.

-H-Hiro-Kun- gimió suavemente, al sentir como la boca del de tez alba descendía lentamente por su piel, aproximándose peligrosamente a su pecho.

Kiyama sonrió mentalmente al sentir como el de cabellos verdosos se estremecía bajo su cuerpo cuando deslizo lentamente su lengua sobre ese caramelo rosáceo que poseía. Comenzó a lamer y succionar el pezón derecho del uke, mientras que, con la mano que anteriormente sujetaba su barbilla, daba gentiles y excitantes pellizcos al izquierdo. Provocando que el moreno se estremeciera y jadeara sensualmente, a ojos del pelirrojo.

Midorikawa exhalo un grito de sorpresa cuando el seme le dio una suave mordida a su, ya rojizo, pezón. Sus manos se volvieron puños, aun siendo sujetadas por el mayor, y su cuerpo entero se tensó al sentir como la boca de Hiroto se adueñaba del otro "caramelito", repitiendo la mordida, provocando que el peliverde volviera a dar un grito ahogado.

Hiroto lo miraba con un brillo de perversión en sus verdes ojos. Adoraba como se veía ese sonrojo en las morenas mejillas de su uke y le fascinaba como su respiración se aceleraba con algo tan simple como esos jueguitos… aunque era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto.

El de cabellos verdes se estremeció al sentir como la mano derecha del mayor bajaba lentamente por su vientre, provocando que su suave piel se erizara notoriamente, algo de lo que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de inmediato. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción subió hasta el rostro del menor, lamiendo lentamente una de las sonrosadas mejillas e inclinándose sobre su oído.

-Vamos Mido- ronroneo, tomando el excitado miembro del peliverde con firmeza, presionándolo ligeramente, ante lo que el peliverde exhalo un gemido ahogado-. Sabes que terminaras rogando por más y diciéndome que es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día ¿Por qué no te ahorras el dolor en tu trasero y me lo dices de una vez? Si lo haces, esto podría dejar de ser un "castigo" y pasaría a ser una _Placentera Recompensa_- murmuro, mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oído y comenzaba un lento vaivén sobre el "amiguito" del peliverde.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del moreno y un ahogado gemido salió de sus labios, que fueron mordidos para evitar que se repitiera. Cerró los ojos y se ruborizo fuertemente al sentir como el de ojos verdes reía en su oído, algo que era una obvia burla a su débil actitud.

-¿Lo ves? Sabes perfectamente que te encantan estas cosas- murmuro con voz baja y socarrona, comenzando a presionar y aumentar la velocidad sobre el miembro del menor, que no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido al sentir como el de tez alba mordía el lóbulo de su oído.

Lo sabía, estaba perfectamente al tanto de que Hiroto se estaba burlando de él y eso lo enfurecía. Odiaba que se burlara cuando era él quien los había llevado a aquella situación.

El pelirrojo bajo hasta los labios del moreno, adentrando su lengua a la fuerza y haciendo que el uke diera un gemido ahogado. Se estremeció al sentir como la mano de Hiroto presionaba la punta de su pene, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera por sí sólo, arqueando su espalda, en busca de más de esa placentera sensación… y la obtuvo.

Mientras se entretenía jugando con la lengua de su indefenso niño, comenzó a acelerar más aún la velocidad de las caricias sobre el miembro de Mido. Frotando velozmente, casi al borde de lo doloroso, y de vez en cuando, proporcionaba pellizcos en distintas partes del falo y la punta. Llevo su mano a la parte baja del miembro y, utilizando toda su palma, lo empujo, echándolo hacia atrás de una forma que, estaba seguro, le resultaba tanto placentera como dolorosa al peliverde. Éste lo demostró mordiendo fuertemente la lengua del mayor.

-¡Oye!- exclamo luego de alejarse del peliverde, sentía un fuerte escozor en su lengua.

-¡Te lo mereces por bruto!- le grito, con sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos y sus mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al ritmo de su acelerada respiración- ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil!

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y le dedico una mirada malévola, junto con una sonrisa lasciva que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Mido, quien trago saliva y se maldijo mentalmente. Nadie que apreciara su vida –o su trasero- debería insultar a Hiroto Kiyama.

-En verdad quieres sufrir esta noche ¿no?- pregunto, sonriendo de forma tétrica y peligrosa.

El peliverde, ante aquellas palabras, comenzó a sacudir sus piernas –que habían sido liberadas por las del mayor- en un vano intento de alejar al de tez nívea, consiguiendo que éste se impacientara más aún.

En un rápido movimiento, tiro de las manos del moreno, reclinándolo sobre el respaldo de la cama. Luego, se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a ellos, sacando de su cajón las temidas –por Mido- esposas.

-Te lo advertí, pequeño travieso- ronroneo, colocando el objeto metálico alrededor de las muñecas del aludido rápidamente, dejando que permanecieran frente a su pecho. El peliverde se ruborizo más aún y alejo la vista. Por lo menos hasta que sintió como el mayor lo obligaba a alzar los brazos y enganchaba la cadena de las esposas en un pequeño ganchito que estaba convenientemente colocado en la pared, justo sobre sus cabezas.

Midorikawa se preguntó quién sería el idiota que habría puesto allí un gancho, aunque sospechaba que Hiroto ya había estado preparando desde hace varios días el ambiente ideal para el uso de aquellas malditas esposas.

Éste se alejó un poco para poder apreciar la hermosa postal que le regalaba el de cabellos verdosos. Ruborizado, respirando agitadamente, con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro y con una fina capa de sudor que lo hacía ver de lo más suave y deseable, sin mencionar la notable erección entre sus piernas, que se veía muy dolorosa la verdad. Ya se encargaría de aliviarlo.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras se quitaba lentamente su chaqueta de jean negra -de esas calentitas que tienen lana del lado de adentro- y, acto seguido, hacía lo propio con la blusa manga larga blanca que tenía debajo.

Sabía que eso siempre excitaba e impacientaba a su novio, no importaba en qué situación se hallaran… esta vez no sería diferente, pues la erección de Mido pareció haberse hinchado un poco y adquirir una ligera tonalidad rojiza, al igual que su rostro.

Una vez se deshizo de toda su ropa, se reclino sobre el moreno, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la cama, a cada lado del cuerpo del uke, quien trago saliva y dio un suspiro tembloroso al sentir el suave aroma a macho cabrío y excitado que despedía el de tez nívea.

Hiroto se tomó un segundo para perderse en los oscuros ojos de su novio. A pesar de ser negros como la conciencia de Fudo (¿?), nunca perdían ese enternecedor aire de inocencia. Aunque esta vez, también podía atisbar un ligero brillo de temor y algo de lujuria.

Sonrió tiernamente por un momento, antes de unir sus labios en un beso lento y tierno, algo que extraño al moreno. A pesar de todo, respondió gustoso, dándole pase a Kiyama para que intensificara el beso. Él lamio suavemente el labio inferior de Mido y éste entreabrió los labios lo suficiente como para que la cálida y ya conocida lengua del seme se adentrara en su boca, donde busco rápidamente la suya, comenzando con caricias tiernas y lentas lo que pronto sería una excitante guerra dentro de aquella húmeda cueva.

Ryuuji gimió de sorpresa y placer al sentir como su excitado miembro era nuevamente tomado por una de las manos del de piel alba, que comenzó otra vez con aquel desquiciantemente placentero vaivén, moviendo su mano de forma lenta pero firme sobre el pene de su novio. Éste daba suaves gemidos que eran ahogados por los bruscos movimientos de la lengua del mayor. Sentía que su pulso cardiaco se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la masturbación, y que pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, a pesar de que éstos estuvieran fuertemente cerrados.

-H-Hiro- tartamudeo una vez el mayor se alejó. Éste sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a descender por el cuerpo del muchacho, recorriendo con suaves mordidas la piel de su cuello.

Midorikawa echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un fuerte gemido al sentir como el otro presionaba fuertemente su miembro, provocando que unas cuantas gotas de líquido pre-seminal brotaran de la punta de éste y mojaran la mano del pelirrojo, que acelero la velocidad al notarlo.

Fue bajando por la línea de su clavícula hasta llegar al pecho del moreno, donde lo esperaban dos erizados y rosáceos caramelitos. Los atendió con unas cálidas lamidas, succionándolos lentamente y dándoles feroces mordidas, siendo recompensado con gemidos y gritos de placer por parte del chico.

No se quedó allí mucho tiempo, rápidamente continuo con su camino, recorriendo el vientre del peliverde con su lengua y besándolo sensualmente en la zona del ombligo, haciendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeciera, pues ya sabía lo que venía.

-Hi-Hiro-Kun, no lo hagas, sabes que me da vergüenza- dijo con un hilo de voz. El otro sonrió de forma burlona y bajo rápidamente hasta aquella zona tan "ansiosa" de su novio.

-Mido- murmuro con voz ronca, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Separo sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas-, pareces haber olvidado que esto es un castigo y que no estás en la mejor posición para demandar nada.

El aludido se ruborizo fuertemente y alejo la vista. Odiaba cuando su novio lo dominaba y esbozaba aquella sonrisa socarrona. Pero odiaba más sus débiles reacciones cuando éste…

Dio un fuerte y ronco gemido al sentir como la lengua del mayor se deslizaba lentamente por su húmedo miembro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara ligeramente y que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaran.

El otro sonrió mentalmente al sentir la reacción del uke, y comenzó a recorrer con mordidas el falo y glande de su miembro, obteniendo un gutural gruñido de placer en recompensa. Empezó a lamer y jugar con la punta del pene, mientras que con su mano derecha continuaba el lento vaivén sobre el resto de aquel duro trozo de carne.

Sentía el delicioso sabor del líquido pre-seminal en la punta del miembro de su novio, siempre le había gustado aquel sabor. Todos le decían que era un sabor amargo, pero en Midorikawa era más bien dulce. Tenía la sospecha de que se debía a las descomunales cantidades de helado que el peliverde engullía por día, aunque esa teoría no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza.

Sintió que el menor se tensó fuertemente y, acto seguido, le oyó dar un fuerte gemido de placer. Esos síntomas los conocía bien.

Tomo la base del miembro del menor, mientras continuaba con las atenciones a lo largo de su falo, intercalando lentas lamidas, besos y fuertes mordidas, que hacían que el moreno diera fuertes gritos de placer y que notorias lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, dejando sendas húmedas a lo largo de sus sonrojadas mejillas y su mentón.

Maldito fuera Hiroto y sus endemoniadamente placenteras formas de castigarlo.

Arqueo su cuerpo de forma brusca al sentir como la mano libre del mayor comenzaba a jugar con sus testículos y como la otra aumentaba la presión en la base de su miembro. Sus labios temblaron suavemente mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible, pero que sonaba parecido a "Hiroto, mmm".

Al oír el tembloroso suspiro de su novio, el mayor sonrió mentalmente y le dio una fuerte mordida en la punta del pene, provocando que diera un grito enronquecido por el placer.

-¡AH! ¡Hiroto, maldito desgraciado!- grito, trato de alejarlo presionando su cabeza con las piernas, pero el otro simplemente soltó sus testículos y detuvo una de sus piernas, al tiempo que repetía la mordida con más fuerza aún. Ante eso, Midorikawa soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de placer mezclado con dolor.

-Si sigues así, voy a entrar sin prepararte y sin ninguna delicadeza- advirtió, al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente su lengua por la zona de la mordida. El menor se estremeció, y no exactamente por las atenciones del pelirrojo.

Sus palabras si daban miedo en realidad, Hiroto era un hombre bastante apasionado y, como decirlo, muy, pero muy dotado. Mido ya había tenido "el placer" de conocer la brusquedad de su seme en momentos como aquellos y, aunque debía admitir que siempre terminaba disfrutándolo, era algo que dejaba secuelas en sus movimientos.

-N-no, Hiro, por favor…-murmuro, sintiendo la respiración temblorosa de su seme cuando éste rio por lo bajo.

-Si no quieres que pase, compórtate- susurro, deslizando lentamente su lengua por un costado del pene de su uke, a lo que éste tembló y se mordió el labio, sólo para luego, soltar todo el aire que tenía retenido en un tembloroso suspiro. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como lágrimas de placer se derramaban por sus sienes.

Deslizo lentamente su lengua por el falo del moreno, oyendo como este daba un provocador gimoteo y sintiendo como se estremecía fuertemente. Alzo la vista, disfrutando de la imagen tan deliciosa que le regalaba el peliverdeera algo que dejaba secuelas en sus movimientos.

mo aquellos y, aunque debia ugar con sus testiculos. Toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba erizada, en otra demostración de la sensibilidad de su uke. Su respiración estaba acelerada, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente. El rubor de sus mejillas podía apreciarlo perfectamente, a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera echada hacia atrás. Su cabello verde –algo enmarañado, cabe decir- caía libremente sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su angelical rostro.

Observo, curioso, la forma en que mordía su rojizo labio inferior ¿Estaría reprimiendo sus gemidos?

Sonrió, maquiavélico, y le dio una mordida a su glande, provocando que Midorikawa abriera sus ojos de par en par y que un grito de sorpresa y placer escapara de su garganta –para deleite del pelirrojo-. Divertido por la reacción de su niño, se decidió por finalizar aquella parte del "castigo" de una vez.

De un solo movimiento, se metió por completo el excitado miembro del peliverde en la boca, provocando que éste diera un gutural gruñido y arqueara la espalda, en un reflejo involuntario de su cuerpo. Comenzó con un rápido vaivén sobre el "amiguito" de Mido, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste se estremeciera por completo y diera un fuerte grito con el nombre del Vampiro Tez de Papel al sentir como su cálida lengua envolvía su miembro y como su húmeda boca lo succionaba, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y gimotear de forma ridícula. Clavo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, casi haciéndolas sangrar, cuando el mayor mordió,_ otra vez_, su glande y comenzó a mover la mano con la que aprisionaba su miembro en un vaivén que asimilaba el movimiento de su boca.

-Hi-Hiroto- tartamudeo, sintiendo como una sensación de calor comenzaba a aprisionar su vientre bajo. Midorikawa no aguantaría mucho más.

El aludido sonrió mentalmente, sintiendo como las piernas del menor se estremecían y como daba fuertes gemidos.

-Ah, ah, Hiro-to- tartamudeo, mientras su cuerpo perdía fuerzas rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que ya se hubiera desplomado sobre la cama si no fuera por el par de esposas que lo tenían, literalmente, colgando por las muñecas.

Hiroto dio una última lamida por toda la longitud del miembro del de cabellos verdes, para luego morder fuertemente la punta. Acto seguido, Ryuuji dio un fuerte grito de placer y soltó su cálida esencia en la boca del seme, quien no desperdicio ni una sola gota, ya que comenzó a lamer cada deliciosa gotita que soltara su novio, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

-Mi-erda- gruño el adicto a los helados, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. El mayor subió lentamente por el suave y húmedo cuerpo del moreno, dando suaves besos que hacían que el de ojos negros suspirara.

Se acercó a su oído, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre él y mordiendo el lóbulo. Ante lo que el menor se ruborizo nuevamente y dio un suave beso en la clavícula del pelirrojo, que estaba a la altura de sus labios. El de tez pálida sonrió, entre malicioso y sereno.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre terminas disfrutándolo, Mido-chan- ronroneo en su oído, para luego comenzar a recorrer su fino cuello con leves mordidas que no le lastimaban en lo absoluto, sino que le provocaban un placentero cosquilleo-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que has estado haciendo durante el día y te ahorras lo que viene?

Apenas termino de hablar –y antes de recibir un merecido insulto por parte de Midorikawa-, comenzó a rozar sus entrepiernas, provocando que el miembro del menor volviera a despertar y que el suyo se pusiera más "ansioso", aún dentro de su jean negro.

-C-Cabrón- gruño el sometido, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y suspirando de forma entre cortada en el oído del seme, que sonreía divertido por el contraste entre las palabras del moreno y su tono de voz.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- inquirió, mordiendo la hondonada de su clavícula, haciendo que Mido ronroneara de placer- Mido, ni siquiera he comenzado a "castigarte" como se debe.

Y con esas nueve palabras, todo rastro de placer desapareció del rostro del ex capitán del Gemini Storm, para ser remplazado por una expresión de puro pánico.

-¡Suéltame Imbécil! ¡Asesino! ¡Violador! ¡Empalador!- comenzó a gritar, despavorido, forcejeando en vano con las –estúpidas- esposas.

El pelirrojo alzo su rostro, quedando su barbilla a la altura de los ojos color noche del peliverde. Le dedico una mirada divertida, aunque una gotita caía por su sien, en señal de confusión.

-Sólo tengo cuatro cosas que decirte- murmuro, colocando una mano sobre los labios del moreno, acallando la sarta de tonterías que estaba gritando en aquellos momentos-. Número uno: Cállate, nadie vendrá a rescatarte porque no hay nadie en todo el piso, además de que haces que pierda mi paciencia y recupere mis ganas de castigarte _en serio_- el de ojos negros trago saliva en seco y sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban del miedo-.Número dos: No exageres, _aún_ no he matado a nadie. Número tres: Esto no cuenta como violación si después terminas gritando por más y gimiendo mi nombre- sonrió, maliciosa y lascivamente al ver como un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas del uke-. Y número cuatro: ¿Empalador? No creo ser tan grande como para eso, Mido- se acercó al oído del aludido, haciendo que se estremeciera al oír sus siguientes palabras, pronunciadas con voz ronca y grave-. Pero si soy lo más cercano a ello que encontraras en este mundo.

Ryuuji abrió sus ojos como platos, mirándolo aterrado y tratando de gritar por ayuda, pero esta vez, lo acallaron los labios del de tez pálida, que se apoderaron por completo de su boca y lengua, sometiéndolas a placer y recorriendo la cálida y húmeda cueva con paciencia infinita. Mientras volvía a rozar sus cuerpos, frotando sus entrepiernas de forma rápida y, hasta en cierto punto, dolorosa para Mido. Era cierto que hacía que el menor suspirara y gimiera entre besos, pero también lo hacía sentir… incomodo.

Midorikawa, a pesar de ser un verdadero pervertido con sus amigos, era increíblemente tímido a la hora de hacer el amor con su novio. Siempre creía que no lograba complacerlo, creía que era demasiado crío como para realmente despertar deseo y pasión en su seme… nada más alejado de la realidad.

Era justamente su inocencia y ternura lo que más le gustaba a Hiroto. Las constantes veces en que se le insinuaba sin insinuarse, como cuando se mordía el labio, cuando lamia de arriba abajo con gula una piruleta o cuando le decía esas frases de doble filo como "Hiro-kun, tengo frío, calienta mi cuerpito por favor", mientras alzaba las sabanas de la cama, invitándolo a acostarse con él y fundir sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Claro que, muchas veces, terminaban "fundiéndose" más de la cuenta, por culpa del pervertido chico de ojos verdes.

Gimió fuertemente cuando éste hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco en sus intimidades y, accidentalmente, mordió fuertemente la juguetona lengua del pelirrojo. Él se apartó violentamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

El peliverde lo miro preocupado, teniendo su respiración agitada y dificultosa.

-Lo s-siento, Hiro-kun- murmuro, tratando de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de su novio, pero, ¡sorpresa!, tenía ambos brazos inmovilizados por las malditas esposas-. No lo hice a propósito.

El otro llevo una de sus manos a su boca, sacando su lengua y verificando el estado de ésta. Sentía un leve escozor en la zona mordida, pero no era nada significativo… sin embargo, era la entrada perfecta para la segunda parte del "castigo".

Alzo la vista, clavando sus verdes y, aparentemente, serios ojos en los inquietos del de cabellos verdosos.

-No hay "Lo siento" que valga, Mido-chan- susurro, su tono de voz era frío e inexpresivo. Ocultando una notable amenaza. Midorikawa trago saliva y pego, como pudo, sus rodillas flexionadas a su cuerpo, buscando algún tipo de protección. Claro que no habría mucho que pudiera hacer.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, sólo para arrancar a latir de forma desenfrenada al ver como el de piel nívea lo tomaba por las caderas y lo giraba, obligándolo a darle la espalda y permanecer apegado a la pared, sintiendo la frialdad de ésta en la parte superior de su pecho y en su frente. Se puso nervioso al sentir como el peso de su novio desaparecía de encima de la cama.

-¿H-Hiroto? ¿Qué estas…?- comenzó, girando su rostro para verlo por sobre el hombro, pero se quedó en silencio y se ruborizo hasta asimilar un tomate al ver como el ex capitán de Génesis comenzaba a deshacerse de sus jeans negros junto con sus bóxers, dejando a la vista una erección dura y palpitante, que se le antojaba muy dolorosa –N/A: Para ambos XD-.

Rápidamente se giró, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y tratando de ignorar la horrible sensación de nerviosismo que amenazaba con apoderarse de su ser. Cabe decir que fracasó estrepitosamente apenas sintió como el cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudo, del mayor se apegaba de una forma más que indecente a su espalda.

Tembló al sentir como las frías manos de Hiroto se deslizaban lentamente por la cara interna de sus muslos, muy cerca de _ese_ lugar, acariciando pacientemente, separado sus piernas con suavidad.

-¿Hiroto-kun?- susurro, extrañado ante el cambio abrupto. Él se estaba preparando para la brusquedad y salvajismo de Kiyama en su más pura expresión, y se encontraba con suaves caricias… eso no podía ser bueno.

Aunque le importo un cuerno en cuanto sintió como el mayor comenzaba a besar su cuello lentamente, bajando por su omoplato hasta la línea de su columna vertebral, dejando una huella húmeda y cálida, llena de promesas oscuras. Cerro sus negros ojos, dejándose llevar por el delicioso cosquilleo que provocaba el rose de sus labios sobre su sensible piel.

-Hiroto-Sama- suspiro, sintiendo como una de las manos del chico subía hasta su vientre, dejando un delicioso calor en su piel.

El aludido sonrió, enternecido, al oír el sufijo. Midorikawa siempre le atribuía esos títulos de "señor" cuando creía que lo veía como a un niño. No era raro que se lo dijera mientras hacían el amor, y era algo que, hasta cierto punto, lo excitaba. Pero odiaba que el de cabellos verdes creyera que no estaba a su altura en momentos como aquellos. Si bien es cierto que el pelirrojo ya tenía experiencia sexual cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Mido, o que, por lo general, el de cabellos verdes era infinitamente más inocente que su novio, eso no quería decir que no le provocara deseo, como ya exprese anteriormente, era justamente su inocencia la que encendía esa llama en el interior del de ojos verdes, una llama que muy difícilmente lograba apagarse y que siempre podría volver a encenderse de un segundo para el otro.

Miles de veces le había demostrado cuanto le excitaban sus caritas inocentes. Su forma, desquiciantemente sensual, de comer helado. Las veces que leía en voz baja, tendido sobre la cama, apoyado en sus antebrazos y dándole la espalda a la puerta, eran esos momentos en los que el de tez albina aprovechaba para "infiltrarse" en su habitación y se dedicaba a observarle en silencio, disfrutando de sus risitas nerviosas ante el contenido de la historia que estuviera leyendo y de sus rubores cada vez que leía algo ligeramente atrevido. Por lo general, el peliverde no se percataba de la presencia de su novio hasta que éste le saltaba encima, arrancándole de su lectura y, de paso, también arrancándole las ropas.

Midorikawa, aunque no tuviera idea, sí que excitaba a su novio, y muchas veces pagaba caro por ello. Ni que hablar como terminaban cuando el moreno de verdad quería seducir a Hiroto… sólo digamos que sería la última vez que se pondría a estirar después de un entrenamiento con un short apretado y sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo, mucho menos si Hiroto volvía a estar detrás de él con todos sus poros desbordando testosterona.

Un fuerte grito resonó en toda la habitación cuando el pelirrojo dio una fuerte mordida en la curva del cuello del de cabellos verdes, provocando que éste se estremeciera.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo el menor mientas hacía para atrás su cuerpo, tratando de causarle algún dolor a su novio al impactar su trasero en _esa zona_ de Hiroto… mala idea, acababa de comprobar la pasión que el pelirrojo estaba conteniendo.

-_Mmm_…-el pelirrojo gruño de placer mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. De verdad que tienes ganas de acción, ¿Eh?- ronroneo en su oído, exhalando su cálido aliento en el lóbulo de éste, para, acto seguido, presionarlo entre sus labios y masajearlo con su lengua. Midorikawa se estremeció y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras que le provocaba su seme.

No pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa al sentir como éste comenzaba a frotar su dura erección contra su traserito, haciendo que un hormigueo de excitación se apoderara de su cuerpo y que su piel se erizara, mientras un estremecimiento recorría nuevamente su cuerpo.

-H-Hiro-Sama- exclamo, completamente ruborizado y con la voz entrecortada. Sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, casi de forma peligrosa, y no ayudaba en nada que el otro hubiera decidido llevar la mano que tenía sobre su estómago hasta uno de sus pezones, dándole suaves pellizcos y girándolos gentilmente, sacándole gemidos al peliverde.

Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios, haciendo que el menor suspirara su nombre, embelesado ante la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba la cálida lengua del pelirrojo, que hacia húmedos círculos por la longitud de su yugular. Dio un suave gemido al sentir como mordía la sensible piel que había bajo sus oídos, uno de sus puntos débiles. Los cuales Hiroto conocía muy bien.

Se estremeció al sentir como el mayor separaba sus piernas y acercaba sus cuerpos.

-¡Ah!- un gemido de excitación escapo de sus labios cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Hiroto rosaba y perfilaba su entradita, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera a la expectativa.

-Vamos Mido, es tu ultima oportunidad- murmuro, pegando su boca al cuello del moreno y mordiéndolo fuertemente, haciendo que éste gruñera, excitado-. Dime de una vez que has estado haciendo todo el día, y ésto- murmuro, cambiando su dedo por la punta de su miembro, frotándolo contra su entradita, haciendo que el de cabellos verdes diera un respingo- será todo un deleite.

El uke dio una exclamación al sentir como la punta del miembro de su novio comenzaba a adentrarse en su ser. Diablos, si no se lo decía entraría sin siquiera dilatarlo antes y, estaba seguro, no tendría la más mínima suavidad. Gruño, sintiendo como Kiyama llevaba una de sus manos hasta su miembro y lo presionaba fuertemente.

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no te lo digo?- pregunto, sintiendo que todas las tonalidades de rojo subían hasta sus mejillas. Sin embargo, éstas se volvieron blancas al ver la sonrisa psicópata que el seme le dedicaba.

-En ese caso… será el mismo Infierno- ronroneo, haciendo que el menor diera un hipo asustado cuando retiro su miembro de su interior-. Pero tranquilo, no sentirás los efectos secundarios hasta mañana.

El menor frunció el ceño mientras un fuerte color rojo volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Algo que el de ojos esmeralda noto, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices,_ Mido-chan_?- ronroneo, divertido al ver el puchero que hacia el uke.

-V-Vete al Infierno, Baka- gruño, alejando la vista y comenzando a rezar sus plegarias.

-Como quieras- su voz era una mezcla entre lasciva y socarrona.

Entro en el menor de una fuerte estocada, haciendo que diera un fuerte grito al sentir el abultado y duro miembro del mayor en su pequeña entrada, rasgando su interior y provocando que algunas gotas de sangre cayeran de su recto. Se estremeció, sintiendo como se removía en su interior, provocando que unas lágrimas de dolor brotaran de sus negros ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas.

"¿A esto se referirá eso de _Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar_?"- se preguntó el menor, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos de dolor.

Hiroto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dar un profundo suspiro al sentir las paredes del moreno envolver su miembro fuertemente. Otro de los grandes y placenteros misterios de Midorikawa, era que su cuerpo siempre mantenía aquel volumen de un virgen. No importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor o qué clase de cosas hubieran hecho, Midorikawa siempre lo recibía con aquella deliciosa estrechez. Siempre tan cálido, siempre tan suave y pequeño.

-H-Hiro- gimoteo el de cabellos verdes, con el dolor impregnando en sus azabaches ojos, girando su rostro hacia su novio. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando de forma rápida, pero a la vez, entrecortada y cadente.

El de tez pálida se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios con los del de piel morena, haciendo que éste se ruborizara y cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Sentía como la húmeda y cálida lengua del de cabellos rojos recorría sus labios, buscando alguna entrada hacia el manjar que era su boca… como si se lo fuera a permitir.

El sujeto llegaba a la habitación dudando de su fidelidad, lo desnudaba, lo lanzaba sobre la cama, le ponía aquellas estúpidas esposas y lo tomaba contra su voluntad y, encima, ¡Quería que consintiera sus pervertidas acciones! ¡Que se vaya al diablo!

Gimoteo, sintiendo como una de las manos del mayor tomaba su nuca y apegaba más sus rostros, mientras la otra ejercía presión en su miembro y lo obligaba a retorcerse ante el gemido que quería escapar de sus labios.

Separo ligeramente los parpados, encontrándose con los ojos entreabiertos del pelirrojo. Éstos mostraban atisbos de enojo y un poco de diversión ante el –inútil- intento de resistencia del menor. Mordió el labio inferior del moreno, haciendo que éste abriera sus labios para insultarlo, pero se quedó callado, sintiendo como la lengua del mayor se adentraba en su boca y tomaba posesión de la suya.

Se movía bruscamente contra su lengua, como si quisiera pelear, o, mejor dicho, como si estuviera cantando victoria. Deslizándose sobre ella, causándole ese típico hormigueo o adormecimiento.

Gruño al sentir como el endurecido miembro de Hiroto se adentraba lentamente en su estrecha entradita, causando que sus paredes anales se dilataran dolorosamente. Se contrajo fuertemente debido a la incomodidad, presionando el miembro del pelirrojo, que dio un gutural gemido dentro de su boca, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua a gusto. De la misma forma que estaba haciendo con su miembro, torturándolo.

Los suaves y llorosos gimoteos que brotaban de la garganta de Midorikawa lo volvían loco, simplemente le encantaba saber que emitía aquellos sonidos por su causa, le importaba poco que fueran de dolor, sabía que en breve rogaría por más.

Entorno sus ojos con satisfacción al ver como los anochecidos orbes de Midorikawa se adormecían lentamente y sus parpados se cerraban sobre éstos… su niño comenzaba a ceder. Sonrió entre el beso mientras movía levemente su mano sobre el miembro del moreno, oyendo, encantado, el tembloroso gimoteo que broto de su pecho.

La cálida lengua del menor comenzó a acariciar a la intrusa en su boca, arremetiendo cuando su seme tomaba aire, retrocediendo cuando éste atacaba. Un fuerte rubor trepo por sus mejillas cuando sintió como la mano de su seme jugaba de forma indecente con sus testículos. Claro que se callaría sus quejas, eso sólo alentaría a su seme a hacer cualquier tipo de cosas en su afán por complacerlo… tampoco es que no lo estuviera logrando fácilmente.

Se separó del pelirrojo abruptamente, cortando el beso y emitiendo un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir su cuerpo ser fuertemente embestido y como el miembro de Hiroto se adentraba casi por completo en su entradita. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus encendidas mejillas. Tenía una mueca de dolor en su aniñado rostro.

Eso causo un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad en el de tez nívea, pero le sonrió mientras se inclinaba –de alguna forma- sobre él y comenzaba a secar los cristales líquidos con sus labios. Sentía cuan caliente estaba la piel de su rostro bajo éstos.

"Eres tan adorable"- pensó, mientras bajaba, ahora deslizando sus labios por la suave piel del cuello del menor, sonriendo cada vez que el otro se estremecía o suspiraba.

-¡Ah!- Midorikawa dio un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir como los dientes del de ojos verdes se hundían en la sensible piel sobre su yugular- H-Hiro-Malo- gruño.

Eso hizo reír al pelirrojo, en verdad su novio no tenía remedio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente incluso en momentos como aquel?

-Créeme Mido, esto ni siquiera se acerca a lo malo que puedo ser- claro que Hiroto no tenía ni un ápice de inocencia encima.

Sus palabras, junto al grave tono de su voz, provocaron que el de cabellos verdosos se estremeciera violentamente. Aunque lo peor de aquello fue la ruda intromisión del mayor en su cuerpo, que hizo que un audible gemido de dolor mezclado con placer escapara de sus hinchados labios. Esa era la señal que Hiroto había estado esperando.

Por Dios, él no era tan cruel como su novio creía. Como si fuera capaz de lastimar en algún sentido a Midorikawa.

Kiyama siempre esperaba pacientemente el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su uke se acostumbrara a su miembro. Sabía perfectamente que le era doloroso cada vez que hacían el amor, lo sabía desde su primera vez juntos, así que se tomaba unos cuantos momentos de compasión para su novio –momentos en los que se los pasaba besándolo de arriba a abajo, acariciándolo y haciendo cualquier cosa que lo distrajera- hasta que se la pasara el dolor…

Y como éste ya estaba cediendo…

Otro gemido perfectamente audible escapo de los labios de Midorikawa cuando otra feroz embestida estremeció su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hiroto-Kun!- gimoteo, sintiendo como el palpitante y caliente miembro del mayor entraba y salía de su cuerpo pausada pero rítmicamente, haciendo que las paredes de su recto se dilataran con cada uno de los deliciosos roces que éste provocaba en su interior.

El mayor se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente, reprimiendo los fuertes gemidos que querían de escapar de su boca. ¡Dios! Midorikawa era tan endemoniadamente estrecho y cálido.

Un fuerte gemido salió de entre los labios del peliverde cuando Hiroto presiono fuertemente su miembro con una mano que, hasta ahora, había permanecido olvidada en la ingle del uke. Un agónico gimoteo broto de la garganta del esposado cuando Kiyama comenzó a frotar violentamente su pene, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica descendiera por su columna vertebral.

El pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso al oír los gemidos de placer que el uke emitía en su oído. Pues Midorikawa había echado hacía atrás la cabeza, recostándola sobre uno de los anchos hombros del seme, dándole a éste una espléndida y estimulante vista de sus ruborizadas mejillas, sus llorosos y escasamente abiertos ojos y de su agitada respiración.

-H-Hiro, ugh, m-más p-por favor- gimoteo, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose por completo a las intenciones del de tez nívea y, de paso, también a las bruscas y deliciosas sensaciones que éste provocaba en su cuerpo.

Hiroto sonrió, divertido. Un ligero brillo de malicia se apodero de sus verdes ojos al tiempo que reclinaba su cuerpo sobre el pobre Midorikawa, presionándolo entre sí y la fría pared de aquel lugar, provocando que un estremecimiento de pánico se apoderara del cuerpo del menor.

"_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_, _Mido_"- se reprendió el moreno, sintiendo la risa sibilina que el mayor soltó sobre su oído. Se ruborizo fuertemente mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios al sentir como el de cabellos rojos presionaba la punta de su miembro, haciendo que un poco de líquido pre-seminal brotara de éste. Midorikawa gimió fuertemente y contrajo su interior, causando que el mayor diera un gutural gemido sobre su oído.

-¿Lo ves? Al final siempre consigo que gimas mi nombre y me pidas por más- ronroneo junto a éste.

Antes de ganarse un bien merecido insulto por parte del menor, Hiroto tomo un ritmo acelerado y violento, adentrándose profundamente en el uke, haciendo que éste diera ahogados gemidos de placer, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y enterraba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, que aún eran apresadas por las esposas… estaba seguro de que esa sesión le dejaría marcas tanto en sus muñecas como en su cuello, que era la zona que el pelirrojo estaba mordiendo en ese momento.

-¡Ah! ¡H-Hiro, no seas t-tan b-brusco!-grito el menor, mientras sentía como su sometido cuerpo vibraba y se sacudía violentamente sobre la cama ante las, igualmente violentas, embestidas del mayor. Éste sonreía entre orgulloso y malévolo mientras veía como el uke gemía su nombre de forma entrecortada.

Se acercó a su oído, mordiéndolo ligeramente antes de hablar.

-Decídete de una vez, Ryuuji. Hace un segundo me estabas pidiendo por más, y ahora quieres que sea suave- negó ligeramente con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Siempre es un lujo para uno entender lo que quieres decir.

Presiono fuertemente el miembro del uke, frotándolo rápidamente y sintiendo como el menor se pre-derramaba en su mano. Ante eso, Hiroto acelero aún más la velocidad de la masturbación, sabiendo que el orgasmo del de cabellos verdes estaba cerca.

Midorikawa estaba muy ruborizado, y no se debía –del todo- a lo que estaban haciendo. Mucho de su rubor se atribuía a las palabras de su seme… Hiroto siempre se reía sobre que se la pasaba contradiciéndose a sí mismo y, sinceramente, tenía razón. Mido era pésimo para expresarse con palabras y estaba al tanto de ello, pero, ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién diablos puede estar al tanto de sus palabras en momentos como aquellos?

Un fuerte gemido rasgo el aire cargado de pasión de la habitación, gemido proveniente de Midorikawa. Rayos, estaba llegando al orgasmo y el muy maldito de Hiroto ni siquiera tendría la delicadeza de ralentizar sus movimientos. Muy por el contrario, el mayor tomo un ritmo acelerado sobre el palpitante miembro del moreno, mientras adentraba violentamente el suyo propio en su estrecha cavidad.

La mano del seme se movía firme y rápidamente a lo largo de su falo, haciendo que miles de sensaciones diferentes se agolparan en el menor. Sentía placer e incomodidad por igual ante los fuertes movimientos del mayor en su pene y en su interior, que se dilataba cada vez que el pelirrojo se adentraba bruscamente, y se contraía, como si no quisiera que éste se retirara de su cuerpo. La fricción era enloquecedoramente placentera. Gruñidos y gemidos temblorosos se escapaban de sus hinchados y rojizos labios cada vez que una placentera corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, obligándole a curvarla bruscamente, auto-penetrándose accidentalmente.

Mido jadeaba más y más, buscando con desesperación algo del oxígeno que escapaba de sus pulmones a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba con fuerza, sintiendo como algo cálido y espeso comenzaba a acumularse en su vientre bajo. Sus ojos estaban apenas entreabiertos, llorosos y nublados por el placer. Podía sentir sus ardientes mejillas, estando más que seguro que los cabellos de Hiroto parecían blancos junto a éstas… mierda, odiaba ser tan uke en ese momento.

Podía sentir como el miembro del pelirrojo se adentraba furiosamente en su interior, sin dar tregua a su exhausto cuerpo. Dios, Hiroto Kiyama era todo un animal cuando se lo proponía, un perfecto y deseablemente enloquecedor animal.

Otro fuerte y agudo gemido del menor se oyó en la habitación, seguido de un suspiro cuando se derramo en la mano de su novio.

Hiroto se detuvo un segundo, dejando que Mido recuperara el aliento y, de paso, mirando la deliciosa escena que brindaba su novio cada vez que llegaba a un orgasmo. Tenía su rostro girado ligeramente a la derecha, dejando ver parcialmente su fuerte rubor y sus ojos que, a pesar de estar cerrados, podía adivinar llorosos y nublados por el placer. Su respiración era agitada y podía apreciar la fina capa de sudor que cubría cada centímetro del cuerpo del de ojos negros, haciendo ver su morena piel suave y exquisita.

"Una verdadera delicia"- ronroneo en su fuero interno.

Sentía la espesa esencia del menor en su mano. Alzo ésta, observando el blanquecino líquido por unos segundos, luego, sonrió divertido.

Lamio todo el cálido semen de la palma de su mano, sólo para acercarse a los labios del otro -que estaban entreabiertos, jadeando- y adentrar su lengua en la boca de éste, compartiéndole de su propia semilla.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al sentir la espesa substancia en su lengua, se ruborizo ligeramente, pero le devolvió el beso, sorprendiéndose de que el sabor no le desagradara en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se le hacía algo así como… dulce.

Corto el beso de repente, dando un agudo gemido de sorpresa mezclada con placer, al sentir como el hinchado miembro del mayor se removía en su interior, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su columna vertebral.

-¡_Mmm_! ¡H-Hiroto, Dios! ¡Ah!- gemía fuertemente, le importaba un cuerno si eso hacía que el estúpido ego de su estúpido novio creciera, el muy maldito era un increíble amante.

El aludido, por su parte, sonreía ligeramente, mientras intercalaba besos, lamidas y mordidas por la suave piel del cuello del menor, mientras lo llenaba bruscamente, ahogando algunos de los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta, convirtiéndolos en guturales gruñidos de placer. Se sentía maravillosa la forma en que su miembro era presionado por la paredes anales de Mido, haciendo que su espalda se curvara y que, en un acto instintivo, se adentrara más rápidamente en su interior, en busca de más de esa placentera sensación.

Hundía sus uñas en los suaves y tersos muslos del moreno, tratando de acercar más sus cuerpos. Si lo estaba lastimando, Midorikawa no parecía estar consciente de ello. En cambio, lo único que salía de sus labios no eran quejas, sino fuertes gemidos y suspiros de placer.

-Mido- ronroneo el mayor cerca de su oído, haciendo que el de piel morena se ruborizara más aún, sólo por su grave, e infinitamente sensual, tono de voz. El menor correspondía esta vez a las embestidas del pelirrojo, disfrutando a más no poder del sensual y pervertido vals de sus caderas-. ¿No piensas decirme?

Eso extraño a Midorikawa por unos minutos ¿Qué si no pensaba decirle? ¿A qué se refería?

Pensó en el significado de aquellas palabras por unos segundos… hasta que ato los cabos. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido. Hiroto también podía actuar como un niñato caprichoso cuando quería, y él también podía como la madre-maldita-perra algunas veces.

Giro su rostro hacia el mayor, quedando tan cerca que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

-No, Hiro-Kun se ha portado muy mal conmigo hoy- y rio, divertido ante la mirada extrañada y ligeramente decepcionada que le dedico el mayor. Antes de que éste pudiera replicar o cuestionarlo, unió sus labios en un cálido beso. Esta vez el beso era lento, rozando sus labios con lentitud, adentrando sus lenguas en la boca del otro simultáneamente, acariciándolas y midiéndolas entre ellas.

La suavidad del beso duro poco en realidad, ya que pronto se volvió fogoso y apasionado, aunque no por eso menos cariñoso.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al menor al sentir una de las manos pellizcando su pezón, obligándolo a ahogar un desfallecido suspiro en la boca del mayor. Diablos, como adoraba al imbécil de Hiroto.

Oyó un gruñido por parte del éste y sólo entonces fue nuevamente consiente del acelerado ritmo que había vuelto a tomar y de que aquella deliciosa y desesperante presión estaba volviendo a formarse en su vientre bajo.

Gimió el nombre del seme en el interior de su boca, no estaba seguro de si le hubiera entendido o qué, pero el aludido aumento la velocidad y brutalidad de las embestidas. Dios, sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad y eso, joder, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir como el de tez nívea dejaba sus labios y propinaba una feroz mordida en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Estaba seguro de que una de las mejores fantasías de Hiroto tendría que ver con un ritual caníbal.

-Imbécil- gruño el menor, con lágrimas de placer derramándose en sus oscuros ojos. Sintió como la respiración del seme temblaba en su nuca, dándole a entender que se estaba riendo. La cálida lengua del mayor se deslizo por la zona mordida.

-Así y todo, tú me amas- ronroneo.

Si, lo sabía. Era un malnacido por haber montado toda esa estúpida escena, pues él en ningún momento dudo _realmente_ de la fidelidad de su novio. Sin embargo, podía sentirse mejor al saber que ambos estaban disfrutando de aquella especie de "fantasía".

Un fuerte y tembloroso gemido por parte de Midorikawa lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Un gruñido de placer resonó en su garganta al tiempo que sentía como su miembro se pre-derramaba en el interior del uke.

-Ah. Hiroto- suspiro, sintiendo el ligero cambio de temperatura en su interior. Eso no dejaba de sorprender a Hiroto, en verdad que no había nadie en el mundo tan sensible como su uke.

El aludido acelero la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que un fuerte estremecimiento recorriera _nuevamente_ el agitado cuerpo del menor.

Esta vez ya no hubo tregua. Hiro tomo un ritmo acelerado y violento que hacía que roncos gemidos brotaran de las gargantas de ambos a medida que se acercaban al cielo. Se adentraba más y más en el cuerpo tembloroso de Mido, haciendo que éste abriera sus piernas inconscientemente, sólo para permitirle llegar más lejos aún.

-¡AH! ¡HIROTO!- el grito de Midorikawa le hizo sonreír, no por el hecho de que él fuera quien lo provoco –bueno, tal vez en parte-. No, lo que le hizo sonreír era lo que ese grito significaba.

Se concentró en golpear su próstata en cada embestida, disfrutando de los alaridos de placer que el otro daba ante el certero movimiento. Haciéndole estremecer y gemir violentamente, obligándolo a clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y sus dientes en su labio inferior, aun así, no lograba acallar ni un mísero suspiro.

Dios, Kiyama era todo en genio cuando de estimular su punto P se trataba. Podía sentir con su piel se erizaba cada vez que su miembro embestía la pequeña glándula, haciendo que miles de orgasmos recorrieran su piel y que su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas a gran velocidad. Éste había comenzado a moverse por propia voluntad, acompasando el movimiento pélvico del seme, incrementando el contacto y placer de ambos.

Ryuuji gemía fuertemente el nombre de su seme, sintiendo como éste jugaba -cruelmente- con sus pezones, retorciéndolos y pellizcándolos. Le dio una mirada suplicante, lo que hizo que el de hebras rojizas ensanchara su maquiavélica sonrisa y aumentara la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones, adentrándose más y más en aquella apretada oquedad.

Ambos sentían como la presión comenzaba a hacerse insoportable en sus vientres. Sabían que no durarían mucho más tiempo y ambos comenzaban a sentir sus cuerpos pesados.

Midorikawa se estremeció fuertemente al sentir la feroz embestida que lo lleno hasta el fondo, dando de lleno en su punto dulce. Dio un fuerte gemido de placer, bautizado con el nombre de su novio, y soltó su esencia junto con un profundo suspiro, mezcla de placer y alivio.

Hiroto lo siguió luego de unas cinco embestidas, llenándolo de su cálido semen, provocando que ambos dieran un gruñido de satisfacción. Midorikawa se estremeció al sentir el espeso líquido en su entradita, ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a aquella sensación, pero no podía evitar sentirse raro cada vez que el pelirrojo se corría dentro de él. Aunque no era una sensación desagradable, sino que era cálida y reconfortante. Exquisito.

Dio un suave gemido al sentir como el mayor retiraba su miembro de su interior cuidadosa y lentamente, como si no quisiera salir en realidad, y ese era el caso.

Mido sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, se hubiera desplomado en la cama si no fuera porque las esposas lo estaban manteniendo erguido. Ya le estaban provocando un notable dolor.

-Hiroto-Sama- lo llamo con voz ronca, maldecía ser tan "gritón" en momentos como aquellos, siempre le quedaban secuelas-. L-las esposas.

-Lo siento- murmuro. Se irguió velozmente e introdujo la pequeña llave en el orificio de los grilletes. Se oyó un pequeño "click" y Mido se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

El menor, utilizando las escasas fuerzas que aún poseía, se acostó en la cama, ni siquiera intento usar el cabecero como respaldo, su columna lo odiaría si lo hiciera. Aún estaba ruborizado y jadeaba ligeramente.

Hiroto se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándolo entre avergonzado y enternecido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos y pálidos labios, esperando pacientemente la sarta de insultos que Midorikawa estaría confeccionando para él en aquellos momentos. Los cuales, sabía, tenía bien merecidos.

Por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto cuando el de cabellos verdes le dio una tierna, pero cansada, sonrisa y le dedico una inocente mirada.

-Bien- comenzó, poniéndose de costado y abrazándose a la primera almohada que encontró, provocando que a Hiroto casi sufriera un derrame nasal al ver la adorable posición que adopto su uke-. Alguien tendrá que explicarme porque acabo de ser violado tan salvajemente y sin siquiera hacer algo para provocarlo.

Esta vez, el que se ruborizo ferozmente no fue otro sino Hiroto.

-B-Bueno… yo- se aclaró la garganta-. Lo siento.

-No lo haces- rio Mido, provocando que el otro le imitara.

-Cierto- se acostó a su lado, abrazándole a él y a la almohada de por medio-. Sólo digamos que alguien me dio ideas sobre que me estabas decorando la frente.

Mido rio ante eso, entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Y, en vez de hablar sobre ello conmigo, optaste por venir aquí y hacer… lo que hiciste- el menor se ruborizo suavemente e hizo un enternecedor puchero, provocando que el otro se echara a reír.

-Bien, sé que eso no estuvo bien-reconoció-. Pero tú también tuviste tu parte de culpa- dijo, dándole una mirada acusadora-, si me hubieras dicho que fue lo que estuviste haciendo todo el día en vez de hacerte el misterioso, tal vez yo no hubiera reaccionado de forma tan paranoica.

Hiroto sabía que estaba tentando al destino, por eso se echó a reír cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de Midorikawa.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- grito, pareciendo más que cómico y tierno para su seme-. ¡Yo no pedí ser esposado a la maldita pared!- continuo, ruborizándose ante la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que estaba ostentando el mayor-. Y, para que sepas, te estaba ocultando lo que hice por la tarde… porque era una sorpresa para ti, Idiota Degenerado.

Kiyama se le quedo mirando, entre sorprendido y extrañado. Se inclinó sobre su novio, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-¿Una sorpresa… para mí?- el menor asintió-¿Y eso por qué?

El de cabellos verdes sonrió juguetonamente. Recostó su peso en su brazo izquierdo y se alzó para darle un corto y casto beso.

-¿Qué hora es?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, confundido. Dirigió su mirada a su reloj de muñeca, donde su mirada se volvió de sorpresa.

-Vaya, nos divertimos por un rato- rio-. Son la tres de la mañana.

El otro asintió.

-Hay un regalo para ti en la nevera- aseguro-. Búscalo por favor-pidió-. No puedo moverme mucho… me pregunto porque será.

-No tengo ni idea- rio el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba a la pequeña nevera que había en una esquina de la oscura habitación, seguido por la acusadora mirada del uke.

Abrió la neverita vacilante. Lo primero que se encontró fue una gran caja de cartón color turquesa. La tomó y, una vez erguido –N/A: La neverita era muy pequeña- lo abrió con un cuidado exagerado. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el contenido.

-Feliz aniversario Hiro-kun- dijo el menor, mientras volvía a abrazar su almohada, dándole una mirada divertida y enternecida al mayor, que en ese momento era comparable con un tomate maduro.

Y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tienes el novio más tierno y malditamente perfecto en todo el mundo?

Él ya lo sabía, pero esto era la confirmación.

Dentro de la caja había un gran pastel rectangular, con glaseado blanco y miles de decoraciones de corazoncitos rojos en éste. En el medio del pastel había un corazón de mayor tamaño, dentro estaban escritas las palabras "_Por nuestro segundo año juntos_" en color rojo.

Rio al ver la "frutilla del postre".

Un pequeño Midorikawa de color verde, con una paleta helada en su mano derecha y la otra jalando de un pequeño Hiroto de color rojo, que le sonreía con esa pequeña sonrisa tan característica en él, mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla, cortesía de su pequeño uke. Ambos eran ilustraciones chibi, algo que, sabía, su novio adoraba.

Cerró la caja con el mismo cuidado con que la había abierto y la metió nuevamente en la neverita. Sólo para luego, lanzarse sobre su sonriente uke y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Hiroto-Sama!- rio el menor mientras su cuello era asaltado por sus labios y su cintura era rodeada por los fuertes brazos del mayor. Llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

-¡Te Amo!- exclamo, alzando su rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los del de cabellos verdes-¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho? ¿No? Bueno ¡Pues te amo con toda mi vida!

Mido se echó a reír mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando a su novio con una expresión divertida. Y pensar que todos creían que era él el alocado en la relación. ¡Ja!

-Si así reaccionas sólo por un pastel, no quiero ni preguntarme como estarás el día que te proponga matrimonio- rio, ganándose una mirada severa por parte del pelirrojo.

-Ni hablar- gruño, provocando que el peliverde le mirara con una sonrisa aún más amplia-. Yo seré el que éste de traje ese día.

Ahora, el que gruño con enojo fue el uke.

-Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, el que haya aceptado usar vestido de novia no cuenta si yo estaba _borracho_- el mayor se echó a reír ante eso, aún no podía concebir posible que alguien fuera capaz de embriagarse por comer diez embaces de helado con pasas al ron seguidos.

-Como digas-murmuro. Acto seguido, una sonrisa perversa se extendió por sus perfectos labios-. Si quieres estar de rodillas, no es necesario que tengas un anillo en la mano-se acercó a su oído y susurro con voz grave-. Hay otras formas más _divertidas_ para estarlo- esas palabras provocaron que todas las tonalidades de rojo aparecieran en las mejillas del peliverde. El menor abrió la boca para recriminar, pero fue acallado por los labios de Hiroto, que se movían de forma lenta y embriagadora sobre los suyos, adormeciendo sus sentidos como sólo él lograba hacerlo. Se descubrió a sí mismo afirmando el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, uniendo sus rostros más aún, si es que eso era posible. ¡Dios! La forma en que los suaves labios de Hiroto lo tocaban era todo un éxtasis, en verdad, si tenía que declararse abiertamente adicto a algo, eso sería sin dudas el helado y esos labios.

La cálida lengua del mayor se abrió paso entre los suaves labios del de cabellos verdes, tomando el control por completo en cuanto oyó el primer suspiro brotar de la garganta del moreno. No era un suspiro cargado de deseo o lascivia, era un suspiro tembloroso y tímido, uno que estaba lleno de amor.

Abrazo con más fuerza sus caderas, estrechando su cálido y tembloroso cuerpo contra sí, disfrutando del masaje que las manos del uke estaban brindando en su nuca, enviando cosquilleos a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral, obligándolo a reír cada vez que sus labios se separaban por escasos centímetros.

Se separaron una vez sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por ausencia de oxígeno. Midorikawa dio un suave suspiro, mientras sentía como el mayor depositaba un ligero beso en la hondonada de su clavícula, antes de dejarse caer detrás de él y rodearlo por las caderas. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba debido a su cálido aliento en la sensible piel de su nuca.

-Es de chocolate- comento el menor luego de unos minutos en silencio. Como si pudiera percibir la confusión del seme, continuo con una pequeña y cansina sonrisa-. El pastel, es de chocolate. Lo lamento, no encontramos una sola receta para "Pasteles de Pepino"- se rio ante su propio comentario.

El mayor sonrió suavemente, aunque frunció el ceño, nuevamente confundido.

-¿No encontramos?-repitió, entrelazando sus fríos pies con los cálidos de su novio, maldiciendo no tener más manos y menos pereza para poder alcanzar la manta, que reposaba tranquilamente en el suelo- ¿Tú y quién más?

El moreno lo miro divertido.

-No me vayas a violar por esto- comento y se echó a reír de forma aniñada, el mayor se ruborizo ligeramente-. Heat me ayudo a hacer el pastel. Aunque cabe decir que casi todo el trabajo lo hice yo- frunció el ceño ligeramente-, Neper llegaba cada cinco minutos para ver si estaba libre y llevárselo a "deslizarse en su tabla de esquí"… ¿Es que los semes hoy en día no están felices si no violan a sus ukes todo el tiempo?- le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su novio, ante lo que éste respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gotita deslizándose por su sien.

Suspiro pesadamente y gruño un "Como sea" mientras se reclinaba sobre la almohada que estaba abrazando, mientras el de ojos verdes hacía lo propio con él. Se quedaron viendo por la ventana, que estaba junto a ellos. En el ángulo en que se encontraban se podía ver a la perfección la perfecta luna llena que iluminaba el oscurecido cielo. Ésta despedía aún aquel extraño destello azulino, esta vez más profundo.

Ninguno de los dos comento nada al respecto, simplemente se quedaron viendo aquel perfecto y hermoso fenómeno hasta que la serotonina hizo presencia en sus cerebros, alzándolos lentamente hasta los brazos de Morfeo.

~~~A la mañana siguiente/ 09:35 a.m. ~~~

-Lo siento- murmuro avergonzado, por décima quinta vez en la mañana, al ver la mueca de ligera molestia que puso el menor.

-Hiro-Sama, estoy bien, tranquilo- murmuro, abrazándose al cuerpo de su seme, sintiendo como las cálidas gotas de la ducha recorrían su cuerpo lentamente.

-Prometo no ser tan brusco la próxima vez- susurro, devolviendo el abrazo, también sintiendo como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo. Midorikawa rio suavemente.

-Mejor promete que no habrá próxima vez- comento, mientras rompía el abrazo y estiraba un brazo hasta alcanzar el envase de shampoo que había junto a ellos y vertía un poco del espeso líquido en su mano. Ahora, quien sonrió fue el pelirrojo.

-No puedo prometer eso- dijo, convirtiendo la tierna sonrisa en una amenaza… muy sensual. Se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal del ruborizado uke (N/A: ¿¡Es que no es lo suficientemente personal estar desnudos en una bañera!?)-. Tu cuerpo es toda una adicción, Mido… Tú eres una adicción.

El de cabellos verdosos se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver el destello de pación que ardía en todo su esplendor dentro de los verdes ojos del mayor. No pudo evitar dar un suave gemido cuando los labios del seme se estamparon con violencia contra los suyos. Tal vez fuera un beso de apenas cinco segundos, pero sólo eso necesitaba para hacer que sus rodillas cedieran, suerte que Hiroto lo había cogido de las caderas.

-N-no me r-refería a eso- murmuro, sintiendo sus mejillas incluso más ardientes que el agua que caía sobre ellos en aquel momento. Se tomó un segundo para continuar, aun así, no logro disminuir su refería a las "violaciones".- esta vez, al menos pudo dirigirle una mirada acusadora. El de tez nívea sonrió más abiertamente.

-Lo siento, no creo que sea posible.

El moreno sólo puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza y una pequeña gotita caía por su sien. Llevo su mano con shampoo –que, milagrosamente, no se había caído tras el beso- hasta el cabello del mayor, el cual empezó a untar en lentos masajes que, sabía, el muchacho adoraba. El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y suspiro, completamente embelesado al sentir los dedos del uke juguetear en la piel de detrás de sus oídos.

Duraron así unos minutos. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el sonido del flujo del agua y los "ronroneos" de placer que daba el mayor. Mido sólo lo miraba enternecido…

Más se puso alerta al sentir como las manos del mayor se deslizaban lentamente desde sus caderas hasta sus… ejem… suaves y firmes nalgas.

"Cree que puedo confundir sus manos con las gotas de agua"- se preguntó el menor, mirando al mayor con una gran gotita en la sien y un tic en el ojo.

Efectivamente, eso es lo que Hiroto creía.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir que las manos del menor se habían quedado quietas sobre su cuero cabelludo. Le dio una sonrisa torcida al ver el infantil y molesto puchero que estaba haciendo el moreno.

-Saca. Tus. Manos. De. Ahí. Ahora. Mismo- pronuncio cada palabra entre dientes, aunque su amenaza era poco creíble al estar aquel furioso rubor sobre sus mejillas.

El de ojos verdes le dio un suave apretón a sus nalgas, provocando que el menor se estremeciera.

-Vamos, Mido- murmuro con voz ronca y sensual, acercándose a su rostro lentamente, tomando detalle de cada suave y hermosa curva en su facciones- ¿Realmente no deseas otra rondita?

El menor frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron.

-Hiroto-Sama, le dije que estoy bien- murmuro, haciendo que el mayor ensanchara su sonrisa, pensando que tal vez el menor cedería. Error- ¡PUES NO ESTOY TAN BIEN COMO PARA QUE ME VIOLE AHORA MISMO!

Y salió de la bañera rápidamente, dejando a un aturdido Hiroto en ella.

~~~11:10 a.m. ~~~

Luego de que Hiroto se disculpara _nuevamente _por tratar de violarse a Mido _de nuevo_, ambos se dispusieron a ver una película del estilo que más le gustaba al uke: una comedia romántica. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, dirigiendo toda su atención a la película, o por lo menos eso hacía Mido. La verdad es que a Hiroto le importaba un carajo las desventuras de _"Propuesta en Año Bisiesto"_, a él sólo le interesaba disfrutar del tierno rubor en las mejillas de su novio y la inocente y cantarina risa que soltaba cada vez que _Anna_ y _Declan_ sufrían una de sus tan divertidas tragedias.

-Siento lastima por Declan- comento Midorikawa, una vez finalizo la película. Se dio vuelta, quedando recostado sobre el pecho de su seme.

Éste le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto, mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos del menor, que caían libremente por sus hombros.

Midorikawa cerró los ojos y reclino su cabeza sobre la mano del pelirrojo, disfrutando de los masajes que le brindaba. De la misma forma que lo había hecho él esa mañana.

Un suave rubor se posó en sus mejillas al recordarlo, pero decidió ignorarlo. En lugar de eso se decidió por contestar su pregunta.

-Porque ahora tendrá que soportar a Anna por el resto de su vida… y ella está un poco loca- rio, abrazándose al ancho pecho de su seme.

Éste lo estrecho contra sí, posando un casto beso en la sien del de ojos negros.

-Creo que yo sé cómo se siente- rio, provocando que Midorikawa le fulminara con la mirada. Sin embargo, era imposible que se sintiera amenazado al ver el tierno puchero y el notorio rubor que estaba presente en su rostro-. No es para que te enojes.

-Tonto- gruño, provocando que el de tez pálida ensanchara su sonrisa. Llevo una mano hasta la nuca del uke, obligándole a acercar sus rostros. Mido trago saliva.

-Ya sabes que no debes insultarme Mido-Chan- ronroneo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir como sus cálidos alientos se fundían en uno-. No a menos que desees no poder sentarte en unos cinco meses.

Midorikawa se estremeció, sintiendo como una de las manos del de ojos verdes se adentraba en sus pantalones de jean, presionando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que jadeara sensualmente, desde el punto de vista de Hiroto, claro.

-N-No… nhg… e-es-pera- rogo, aunque Hiroto hacia caso omiso a sus peticiones. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con violárselo toda la noche?

-Claro que no- murmuro, respondiendo inconscientemente a la pregunta no formulada del menor.

Se estremeció nuevamente, sintiendo como los largos y fríos dedos del mayor hacían contacto con la cálida piel que había bajo su bóxer, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a su "amiguito". Dio un suave gemido, mientras veía, ruborizado a más no poder, la cruel y pervertida sonrisa que le dedicaba al mayor. Éste comenzaba a alzarse para poder unir sus labios con los del menor, cuando…

"Toc, Toc." Se oyó en la puerta. Dios, eso fue un coro de ángeles para el uke.

-¡Yo abro!- exclamo y, aprovechando que el sonido distrajo a Hiroto y le hizo aflojar el agarre sobre su cuerpo, se deslizo de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta con la misma velocidad que si ésta estuviera echa de helado.

Inspiro hondo antes de abrir, tratando de calmar el fuerte rubor que había en sus mejillas y despojar su ser de todo su nerviosismo.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su "salvador", que lo miraba entre divertido e indiferente.

-Buenos días, Suzu-Chan- saludo-._ Te adoro-_ agrego en su fuero interno.

-Hola Mido- saludo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

El de cabellos verdes se puso en guardia, Suzuno sonriendo no podía significar nada bueno… excepto aquella vez que Nagumo se cayó en el agua fría por estar patinando en hielo quebradizo.

Pero no veía a un Nagumo azul y tiritando por ningún lado…

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto, mirándolo de reojo. La sonrisa del otro se ensancho, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral al peliverde.

-De hecho, sí. Con permiso- murmuro, adentrándose en la habitación como si nada.

Hiroto, que veía toda la escena sentado en la cama, le dedico una mirada de sospecha. Después de todo ¿Quién fue el que le dijo esa historia sobre Mido?

-Veras, ayer por la tarde, luego de decirle al crédulo de Grant que le estabas metiendo los cuernos (_Y luego de que el imbécil de Haruya me violara unas quince veces_)- comenzó, totalmente despreocupado. Inspecciono la habitación de arriba abajo, como buscando algo, luego se acercó a una esquina de la habitación que tenía unos cuantos estantes con maletitas en forma de helado (¿?). Rebusco entre ellas por unos segundos, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: una pequeña cajita negra con muchos botones, los cuales comenzó a presionar rápidamente-. Vine a tu habitación y te deje un regalito.

De la grabadora comenzaron a salir los gemidos de Mido y los masculinos gruñidos del Hiroto, provocando que al oírlos, ambos fueran comparables con dos tomates.

"-_Mmm… De verdad que tienes ganas de acción, ¿Eh?_-" se oyó la sensual voz de Hiroto. Al recordar la carita de Midorikawa en ese momento, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisita de perversión y orgullo. El uke le fulmino con la mirada al descubrirlo. Luego, se giró a Suzuno, dedicándole la misma mirada.

El de cabellos albinos ensancho su sonrisa, dejo la grabadora sobre una mesita y se acercó a la puerta, tensando y relajando los músculos de sus piernas discretamente. Si Midorikawa usaba el viejo truco de imaginárselo como un helado, estaba seguro de que tendría que correr muy rápido para que no le alcanzara.

-Su-zu-no Fuu-su-ke- la usualmente dulce y alegre voz del peliverde, esta vez asemejaba la voz de la chica del _Exorcista_… terrorífica- Comienza… a… ¡CORRER!

Y como el fiel y obediente chico que es, Suzuno salió de la habitación con la misma velocidad que si se tratara del superhéroe Flash. Seguido de un igualmente rápido –y con deseos homicidas- Midorikawa, dejando algo similar a una estela de fuego tras de ambos.

Unos segundos después, un Nagumo con espirales en los ojos apareció en la puerta.

-¿Quieres decirme que mierda les sucede a esos dos?- pregunto molesto y con sus ojos ya en su forma normal, a excepción de un destello rojizo debido a la molestia-. Casi me tiran al suelo cuando venía por el pasillo.

El de ojos verdes sonrió de forma calmada, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al gran ventanal.

-Tu noviecito nos jugó una _broma-_ la molestia podía vislumbrarse en su voz mientras abría los postigos y salía al balcón. Para Nagumo fue suficiente explicación. Lo miro, avergonzado y con una gotita anime resbalando por su sien.

-Si, estaba enterado de que algo planeaba- murmuro, con una sonrisa nerviosa y acercándose también al balcón, reposando ambos brazos en la baranda de éste. Hiroto no comento nada, sólo imito el gesto del otro seme y se dedicó a disfrutar el espectáculo.

¿Qué espectáculo? Bueno, ninguno en realidad. Solamente el que estaban brindando un uke de cabellos verdes sueltos que perseguía como loco a un uke de cabello albino y que mantenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras le gritaba insultos y cosas vergonzosas al otro. Todo frente a sus demás compañeros de instituto, que veían divertidos la escena.

-¡Vamos Grititos!- grito el de ojos azules, mientras corría por todos lados, dando curvas cerradas sin siquiera ralentizar su velocidad. Aun así, el de cabellos largos no se quedaba atrás. Tal vez no fuera tan ágil como Suzuno, pero eso lo compensaba con su velocidad; aunque el mayor tenía una clara ventaja en cuanto a distancia- ¡Imagina que tengo la cara de Grant y estoy seguro de que podrás alcanzarme!

-¡Cállate imbécil!

Los demás chicos del Instituto Raimon –excepto Hiroto y Nagumo- veían todo desde una distancia prudente, algunos estaban comiendo palomitas, mientras otros apostaban cuantas horas podrían durar corriendo ese par.

-Wow, Suzuno-Chan es muy ágil y rápido- comento Sakuma, los demás ukes y chicas junto a él asintieron fervientemente-. Ya veo porque todos le bautizaron Gazelle en el Alius.

-Aun así, creo que si Midorikawa se lo imagina como un helado, lo podrá alcanzar sin problemas- comento Genda, rodeando la cintura de su uke con un brazo, mientras llevaba su mirada de derecha a izquierda, siguiendo a ambos chicos. Tenía una gotita en su sien, al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Cuánto apuestas?- pregunto Fudo, mirándolo con su típica mirada de seguridad/prepotencia y una sonrisa bastante, bueno, bastante Fudo.

-Yo jamás apostaría, mucho menos si incluyo a mis amigos- dijo, dedicándole una mirada de reproche. Todos los ukes y chicas presentes suspiraron, desfallecidos, ante la caballerosidad del de marcas- "_Cien yenes a que no lo atrapa_"- articulo con los labios, el mohicano fue el único que registro tal gesto.

-"_Cien a que si_"

-¡Corre Helado-Chan!

-¡Calla el culo Suzuno! (4)

~~~19:58 p.m. ~~~

-Eres un traidor.

-No íbamos a dejar que lo mataras...- lo pensó unos segundos, para luego reformar la frase:-. No iba a dejar que te matara.

Midorikawa hizo un tierno e infantil puchero de molestia y gruño, provocando que su seme se echara a reír suavemente.

El enojo de Mido no se debía a otra cosa más que a los hechos sucedidos esa mañana. Se sentía traicionado, pues, un segundo antes de que por fin estuviera a punto de atrapar al –malvado- uke de hielo, éste logro ocultarse detrás de su seme. No es que eso hubiera detenido a Midorikawa, ni tampoco lo consideraba traición, después de todo Nagumo era el novio de Suzuno.

Lo que realmente le dolía era el hecho de _su _novio lo tomara de las caderas y se lo echara al hombro como si de una bolsa de patatas se tratara, llevándoselo a su habitación y troncando su venganza –y haciendo que Genda ganara cien yenes-.

"Que chasco"- refunfuño en su fuero interno, mirando a Kiyama de soslayo, sus ojos daban claras pistas de que quería apuñalarle con una birome.

El otro solamente sonrió, divertido, al descubrir la mirada "homicida" que su uke le dedicaba. Se le hacía más bien parecida a la mirada que ponía un niño cuando le negabas un dulce –N/A: Interesante comparación-.

-Vamos Mido, ambos sabemos que luego te sentirías culpable si se peleaban- comento, rodeando los hombros de su uke con un brazo, mientras ambos continuaban caminando a paso lento por la nieve. Tampoco es que pudieran adquirir algún tipo de velocidad sin terminar hiperventilando después de unos cinco metros. El pelirrojo gruño por causa del frio obstáculo-. Diablos, en verdad los ukes tienen una fuerza titánica si se trata de correr por sus vidas o perseguir a un amigo.

-Vete al diablo- gruño el peliverde, aunque, en su fuero interno, le daba toda la razón al pelirrojo, aquello era un martirio.

El de tez pálida se echó a reír nuevamente, aunque esta vez no hizo ningún comentario. Sólo continuaron caminando en silencio.

La verdad es que Ryuuji sentía una gran curiosidad sobre el lugar al que se dirigían. Hiroto no dijo nada sobre él cuando, literalmente, lo arrastro fuera del bar donde estaba hablando con Heat y Haruna –la fujoshi número uno del grupo- sobre como lo habían violado toda la noche. Bueno, técnicamente era un interrogatorio más que una conversación, y estaba seguro de que sería sometido a otro cuando regresara.

Mido veía todo a su alrededor con mal disimulada curiosidad. No le preguntaría nada a Hiroto sobre a qué lugar lo estaba llevando, su orgullo –que varias veces había sido mancillado por el muchacho en cuestión- no se lo permitía.

Estaba anocheciendo, allí pasaba a tempranas horas de la tarde. Lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad era la nieve a su alrededor, que en ese momento lo cubría todo. Había luna llena, nuevamente azul, y aunque su resplandor fuera asombroso, no ayudaba mucho a distinguir la blanca nieve de más nieve.

-Si te hace sentir mejor- murmuro Kiyama, sacando al uke de sus pensamientos y haciendo que éste volteara a verlo, receloso-. Hice que Nagumo me prometiera que "castigaría" a Gazelle por sus travesuras.

-Mmm…- Mido analizo la información por un segundo, colocando un dedo en el borde de su mandíbula y haciendo un adorable puchero- ¡Te adoro Hiro-Sama!

Alzo una ceja, pero recibió el abrazo que el menor le brindo con una gran sonrisa… y un tic en el ojo.

-Y tú dices que Anna está loca.

Midorikawa le dedico una mirada de falsa inocencia, como un niño al que pillan haciendo algo malo y sólo recibe una mirada divertida de su madre.

"Tan violable como siempre"- pensó Hiroto mientras un suave rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

Acerco su rostro al del menor, robándole un rápido y casto beso, haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente y bajara la vista, para disfrute de su seme.

Luego de unos cinco minutos más caminando, Hiroto anuncio que ya habían llegado. Midorikawa miro con ojos de perrito degollado la gran entrada de la cueva frente a la que se encontraban. No era secreto para ninguno de los dos que el de cabellos verdes era un verdadero gallina si se trataba de entrar a lugares oscuros.

-H-Hiroto-Sama- tartamudeo, aferrándose a uno de los brazos de éste.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora y una dulce sonrisa, mientras jalaba suavemente del menor.

-Tranquilo, Mido-Chan. No hay nada malo adentro.

Luego de un minuto de duda, el uke accedió a ingresar a la cueva, pegado como chicle al de ojos verdes y con pasos desesperantemente lentos. Suerte que su novio era increíblemente paciente.

Para el menor, los tres minutos que pasaron en total penumbra fueron toda una tortura psicológica. Aunque, con sus otros sentidos incrementados, podía notar cuan cálido y fuerte se sentía el cuerpo de su seme pegado al suyo –le había abrazado apenas traspasaron el umbral de la cueva-. A pesar de estar separados por los gruesos abrigos de invierno, sentía cada familiar curva de su anatomía de la misma forma que si hubieran estado desnudos.

Tenía un don para pensar las cosas equivocadas en los momentos equivocados, pues ante la idea de ambos desnudos, no pudo evitar recordar el cuerpo de su novio y el suyo la noche anterior, ocasionando que un fuerte rubor se extendiera por sus morenas mejillas, alejando todo el frío que momentos antes pudiera haber sentido. Entonces, amó la oscuridad.

Lástima que Hiroto tuvo que agacharse y encender una pequeña montañita de leños, iluminando todo a su alrededor y sacando a relucir el sonrojado rostro del menor.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el de piel pálida, preocupado al encontrarse con ese intenso color carmesí en los pómulos de su chico. Éste asintió rápidamente y alejo la vista, provocando que el pelirrojo le dedicara una de _sus_ sonrisas, mientras sacaba una manta de la mochila negra que había traído, y la extendía en el suelo junto a la fogata. Se sentó en ella y palpo el lugar vacío junto a él, invitándole a acompañarle.

Midorikawa le dio una de sus sonrisas más alegres, ya había olvidado su anterior vergüenza y nerviosismo. Ser increíblemente bipolar tiene sus ventajas.

Se sentó junto al mayor con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y con sus brazos rodeándolas, mientras el de ojos verdes reposaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, compartiendo un cómodo y cálido silencio mientras ambos miraban las danzantes lenguas de frente a ellos. Siempre solían hacer eso. Estar en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y la proximidad del otro, mientras esperaban a que alguno de los dos comentara o dijera algo.

Midorikawa cogió su verde coleta y comenzó a jugar con ella, mirando con odio lo que él consideraba unas puntas abiertas.

Por su lado, el pelirrojo sólo apreciaba la tierna escena. Adoraba ver el acostumbrado puchero que hacía Ryuuji cada vez que estaba disconforme con algo o alguien. Adoraba ver la forma en que sus mejillas se volvían rosáceas con tan sólo acercarse a una minúscula fuente de calor. Y adoraba ver como las rojas llamas de la fogata se reflejaban en la medianoche sin estrellas de sus ojos. Simplemente, su novio era algo divino para él.

-Adoro que hagas eso- murmuro, su voz y sus ojos parecían adormilados, como si estuviera despertando de un hermoso sueño.

Mido lo miro curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con sus ojitos destilando confusión. Mientras formulaba la pregunta, cambió la posición de su cuerpo, colocando sus piernas hacia un lado, haciendo la clásica posición de sirena. Eso también lo adoraba Hiroto.

-Eso- contesto simplemente. Provocando que el peliverde frunciera el ceño, más confundido aún-. Eso también me gusta.

El moreno sintió como su paciencia comenzaba a irse y como una gotita resbalaba por su sien izquierda… Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al mayor, no era raro que éste le dijera cosas sin el más mínimo sentido, no para él. De hecho, esa era una de las cosas que le habían enamorado. Después de todo, ya entendería a que se refería en esta ocasión Hiroto, siempre lo hacía.

-Estás loco- susurro, con atisbos de diversión en su voz.

-Lo sé- contesto, de igual manera el de ojos verdes, antes de reclinarse sobre la mochila que había traído. De ella saco un pequeño contenedor, un termo y dos vasos térmicos.

Vertió en los vasos una sustancia humeante y oscura, que olía de forma deliciosa, por cierto.

-Mmm, chocolate caliente- ronroneo el de ojos negros, viendo como el otro le tendía un vaso. Se quitó su abrigo de color gris antes de cogerlo, sabía que su cuerpo tomaría temperatura rápidamente.

Le dio un sorbo, sintiendo como el calor del líquido se extendía por su cuerpo.

-¡Rico!- exclamo, girándose hacia el mayor y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Éste le devolvió una tranquila antes de tomar un poco de chocolate de su propio vaso.

-Tienes hambre ¿no?- pregunto, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna duda, Mido siempre tenía hambre. El menor asintió rápidamente-. Entonces, creo que fue bueno traer esto.

Abrió el pequeño contenedor que había traído, dejando ver el "retrato" chibi en pastel de Midorikawa y él. Saco de adentro dos tenedores de plástico y le tendió uno al de cabellos verdosos. Éste rio suavemente mientras lo tomaba y lo hundía en el pastel. Hiroto le miro curioso.

-Nunca imagine que pasaría mi segundo aniversario devorando la cara de mi novio-dijo en un murmullo, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por parte del pelirrojo. Que dirigió una mirada a la porción que Mido acababa de sacar del pastel, allí iban su ojo izquierdo, su cabello y su oído, junto a la mitad de su sonrisa. Giro su rostro hacía su yo mutilado del pastel, sintiendo como una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

Volvió a ver a Midorikawa, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como su rostro se pintaba de todos los rojos posibles.

Éste le dedicaba una miradita que era la mezcla perfecta entre divertida y seductora, mientras llevaba el tenedor a sus labios con desesperante lentitud. Era muy consciente de la pequeña cantidad de glaseado blanco que había dejado en su labio superior. Deslizo su lengua lentamente sobre ésta, sintiéndose orgulloso al verle tragar saliva notoriamente.

-M-Mido-Chan- susurro, su voz sonaba ligeramente enronquecida y sus verdes ojos estaban entrecerrados. Una clara amenaza-. Es mejor que no me tientes.

Ante eso, Mido se sonrojo suavemente y rio de forma nerviosa. Bien, era hora de comportarse. Volvió a sacar un poco de pastel, esta vez, lo llevo hasta la boca de Hiroto.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, aunque esta vez no era un silencio cómodo y cálido, sino que era pesado, tenso y tenía al pobre Midorikawa al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando podía sentir a la perfección la penetrante mirada de Hiroto sobre él, recorriendo su piel de la misma forma que si posara allí sus manos? Y no servía de nada el que tuviera los primeros tres botones de su camisa abiertos, dejando a la vista un buen pedazo de su clavícula y pectorales. Quería abofetearse por haberse quitado su protector abrigo.

Se llevó el último pedazo de pastel a la boca, pero, en vez de terminar allí, éste cayo en el pecho del menor. Todo gracias a un movimiento de la mano del mayor.

-¡Hiroto!- le espeto, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas a causa del enojo. Aunque, al alzar la vista, sus mejillas se tornaron blancas, de hecho, toda su piel lo hizo.

-Lo siento, Mido-Chan- la sonrisa pervertida que se asomaba en sus labios dejaba claro que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo-. Déjame arreglarlo.

El pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre el indefenso cuerpo de Midorikawa, el cual inmovilizo fácilmente. El menor gimió de sorpresa y espanto al sentir como su camisa negra era rasgada tan salvajemente por la mano libre de su novio. Mientras la otra era un grillete de acero sobre sus muñecas.

-¡Hiro-Kun!- grito, ligeramente asustado ante las violentas acciones de su seme.

Haciendo caso omiso de cualquier reproche del de cabellos verdes, el de tez nívea se aproximó al pecho del joven, deslizando su lengua por esa tersa y suave piel, primero en la hondonada de su clavícula, limpiando lentamente cualquier rastro de pastel que allí hubiera. Fue bajando con lentitud, disfrutando de los suaves y ahogados jadeos que daba el moreno.

-H-Hiroto-Sama- ronroneo, sintiendo como la cálida y húmeda lengua del de ojos verdes se acercaba lentamente a su pezón izquierdo. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir como ese tieso y rosáceo capullito era atendido de forma exquisita y excitante por la boca del pelirrojo, mientras su hermano era frotado rudamente por el pulgar de éste. Sólo para relajarse en un sonoro suspiro de placer-. Hi-Hiroto-Sama, quiero abrazarlo- su voz era un murmullo apenas inteligible, pero apenas dijo aquellas palabras, la mano que lo tenía prisionero libero sus muñecas y viajo hasta la cremallera del abrigo del mayor, la cual abrió de un solo tirón.

Los brazos del uke rodearon la ancha espalda del mayor en un dulce y algo tímido abrazo. De sus labios salían suaves gemidos que excitaban al de ojos verdes, éste jalo con sus dientes suavemente de uno de los pezones del de piel morena, haciendo que diera un ahogado gritito de sorpresa.

-Quien diría que el chocolate podría saber aún mejor- comento Kiyama, mientras se erguía sobre el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo del moreno, que respiraba de forma agitada y sensual, desde el punto de vista del seme, claro está.

Hiroto se relamió el labio inferior, y no se debía precisamente al sabor del chocolate.

Lo que era realmente exquisito, era el ver a un Midorikawa ruborizado a más no poder, con su respiración agitada y su ligeramente humedecido pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de ésta. Podía ver algunas marcas oscuras en su pecho y cuello, suponía que se las había hecho la noche anterior.

Sonrió al recordarla.

Por otro lado, el chico de cabellos verdes se estremeció, esta vez no de terror. La forma en que Hiroto se cernía sobre él, tan amenazante y dominante, le excitaba a más no poder. Le excitaba la forma en que su blusa se ceñía a su trabajado torso, delineando cada curva de sus pectorales y abdominales. Le excitaba la forma en que su sonrisa, tan torcida y oscura, le daba indicios de las cosas que tenía planeado hacerle durante el resto de la noche. Le excitaba la forma en sus brazos se habían colocado a los costados de su cabeza, y como sus piernas se habían acomodado entre las suyas, matando cualquier idea de escapatoria. Y, por sobre cualquier otra cosa, le excitaba y asustaba la forma en que lo miraba. Realmente, no tenía idea si el fuego que se vislumbraba en los verdes ojos de Hiroto se debía al reflejos de las llamas en éstos o era, por completo, fruto de la pasión que el pelirrojo sentía.

-¿Sabes Mido? Creo que después de esto, no vas a poder moverte por un año completo- ronroneo, posando sus ojos sobre los del moreno, que se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del menor, desbrochando el primer botón y bajando la cremallera con una lentitud endemoniadamente desesperante. Disfrutaba de ver la pena y el deseo luchar en los oscuros ojos del otro, pero más aún disfrutaba cuando el deseo ganaba… eso se estaba tardando un poco.

-Espera- rogo el de cabellos verdes, tomando la mano del mayor. Éste enarco una ceja y le interrogo con la mirada, provocando que Midorikawa se sonrojara más notoriamente aún-. P-Por favor, no seas m-muy b-brusco.

Hiroto no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su mirada, cosa que causo más vergüenza en el menor, quien aparto la vista y cerró los ojos.

¿En verdad había sido tan brusco la noche anterior? Tal vez debería aprender a controlar sus hormonas o terminaría por traumatizar _más aún_ a su uke.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Midorikawa hablo antes.

-No me malinterpretes- su voz era un casi inaudible murmullo, así que Hiroto tuvo que prestar mucha atención a sus palabras-, un poco de acción ruda de vez en cuando no esta tan mal… pero prefiero al Hiroto tierno y divertido.

Ambos se ruborizaron fuertemente ante aquellas palabras. Sólo que el pelirrojo rio suavemente y se inclinó sobre el oído de su uke, exhalando su cálido aliento en éste, sólo para luego deslizar su lengua lentamente sobre él, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera ligeramente y suspirara su nombre. Pudo ver de reojo como la broncínea piel del menor se erizaba en los brazos y pecho. Dudaba que se debiera al frío.

-No te preocupes, Amor- murmuro con la voz más grave y seductora que pudo, haciendo que Mido gimiera simplemente por oír _esa_ voz-. Seré suave y dulce… y de todas formas gritaras mi nombre y me rogaras por más toda la noche.

Midorikawa le miro entre sorprendido, asustado y deseoso. Debía aceptarlo, Hiroto era algo brusco en ese aspecto, pero, aun así sus "defectos" se volvían algo perfecto…

Gimió fuertemente al sentir como el mayor subía y bajaba su mano sobre su miembro, presionándolo fuertemente, provocando que fuertes estremecimientos recorrieran su columna vertebral. ¿En qué momento Hiroto había adentrado su mano en sus pantalones y bóxers? O, mejor pregunta aún ¿En qué momentos éstos habían desaparecido de su cuerpo?

Volvió a gemir sonoramente.

Sí, sus defectos eran algo perfectamente placentero.

"Qué más da"- pensó en su fuero interno, tratando de aguantar la mirada pervertida que le estaba dedicando Hiroto en esos momentos. Se le hacia una tarea algo difícil al tener los ojos desbordados de lágrimas de placer-". Mañana le daré las gracias a Suzuno-Chan"

Dejo de pensar coherentemente al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios del de hebras rojizas moverse violentamente sobre los suyos.

Fin

¡Y ahí lo tienen! Dedicado especialmente para Raf-Lily y LylaAzul por sus comentarios en Amo El Frio, y también está dedicado a todos los que me enviaron P.M sobre el tema. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los follow.

Aquí vienen las aclaraciones:

Luna Azul: La Luna Azul es un fenómeno que sucede cada vez que hay dos veces luna llena en un mismo mes. Creo que hubo una aquí, en América del Sur, en Agosto del 2013. Es algo muy bonito, o por lo menos así es como yo lo vi. El nombre lo dice todo, la luna adquiere una ligera tonalidad azul-celeste y ahí estaría lo "mágico".

El supuesto "amante" de Midorikawa: Bueno, Suzuno está describiendo a Bankotsu, que es un enemigo pasajero de Inuyasha en el anime -adivinen- Inuyasha. El chico está bien lindo (¿?) y me pareció divertido que Suzu metiera a algún anime de su niñez –mi niñez- en el fic. XD

Nunca Jamás: Jaja, bien, esto es más bien una opinión propia y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. A veces creo que las personas que son muuuuuy alocadas –como yo- aunque sean muy inteligentes y todo eso, en su mente siguen siendo niños. Y como se supone que en Nunca Jamás –Peter Pan- nunca nadie crecía y continuaban siendo niños, yo he bautizado ese rincón infantil de la mente de las personas como su "Propio Nunca Jamás".

"¡Calla el culo, Suzuno!": Bien, esa es una pequeña obscenidad que se me escapa de vez en cuando, jijiji ¬/¬. Sería algo así como _¡Cierra la boca!_ O algo por el estilo –Yo siempre enseñándoles cosas tan lindas a la gente-.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, no me gustó tanto como me quedo, pero aun así estoy muy conforme con él. Si notan que las historias son un poco parecidas en algunas partes, pues ese era el plan, aunque trate de que no se notara mucho n.n

Esta vez sólo tengo dos preguntas:

¿Les gusto?

¿Me dejan review?

Bien, eso es todo por ahora.

Besos y Abrazos. Mangetsu Youkai. –Fujoshi Pervertida y Adicta Al Lemon-.


End file.
